Never Alone
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: It takes old friends, a tragedy and a custody battle for Rachel to realize she was never alone. Faberry and Brittana. Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

She was all alone whether they knew it or not. She was surrounded by seas of people. But she was lonely. She hated the feeling. She should be used to it. She felt so small and when she looked out to the audience she always felt that rush of loneliness hit her.

It is times like this she thinks leaving Lima was a terrible decision. There she had her fathers and Shelby. She had the best support group in the world. But here in New York she was all alone.

As she sings and dances on stage gracing the audience with a wonderful show she has her actress mask up. The one that says she's ok and enjoying everything. But on the inside she's a shell. There is nothing inside her and if someone really looked they could see that she wasn't as ok as she made them believed.

Sitting in her dressing room she contemplates what her life would be like if she had stayed in Lima. She wonders if her life would be better than it is now. She sighs as she changes out of her stage clothes and wipes off the amounts of stage make up and cleans her face thoroughly with a cleansing pad. If she had stayed she wouldn't feel so alone. But this was her dream. She was living it but it was far from happy.

There is a knock on the door and her co-star pokes his head in.

"Hey Rach, we're going out for drinks do you wanna go?" He asked politely and Rachel shook her head giving him that perfected smile.

"I'm just gonna head out later. I want to speak to the tech crew about the off light from tonight." She said and he smiled.

"Always working to make things great. See you on Monday." He waved and left. Leaving her alone once again.

She changes into her own clothes and heads out. She makes sure she has everything in her purse before walking out and shutting the light off. She thinks about what is waiting for her at home and sighs. There's nothing for her at home. Just soaps and movies galore with a gallon of ice cream. Booze if she's lucky.

She drops her purse and keys down on the side table before going in search of the ice cream and booze. She finds both and sits with her back against one arm of the couch so her legs are stretched out across the cushions and she hits play on the DVD player as her favorite season of Dexter plays.

This was her life. This was her living her dream.

She scoffs at the thought. Some dream.

* * *

**I really shouldn't be working on two stories at once but I couldn't resist.**

**Review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

She wakes up with a hangover the next day and the fact that there is movement and clattering coming from the kitchen isn't helping. She tries to get some more sleep but finds it impossible as her head pounds even more at the sound of the front door slamming. She sits up and noticed the several bottles of beer and wine coolers are no longer on the coffee table where she knew she left them along with the tub of ice cream that she went through. The half empty bottle of grey goose is still sitting in the middle of the table though.

The smell finally hits her and her stomach growls. Her mouth begins to water; which she gladly welcomes since she's dehydrated. She stands and heads for the kitchen. She tries to smile when she sees the cup of water and pain killers on the table beside a plate full of pancakes, hash browns and toast on a smaller plate to the side.

There are only a few times when she is for sure she isn't alone. This is one of them. She really smiles when she picks up the glass and pills. Underneath is a note scrawled out in the slightly messy handwriting. She swallows the pills and gulps down the glass of water. She picks up the note and smiles.

'Enjoy breakfast but don't eat it inside, it is actually a wonderful morning. Put that wonderful balcony to use.'

She picks up the plate and and carries it out to the balcony wher indeed a wonderful sun rise greets her over the buildings. She lays in the lounge chair with her breakfast and eats in silence. Once she is finished and the sun has risen she heads inside to shower and get ready for her day.

After her work out her phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hello?" she hears the commotion. "Are you in class?"

"No, I'm in the hall at my locker. How was your morning?"

"Excellent thank you for breakfast. You don't need to do that." she says running a hand through her damp hair.

"I want to. Besides if I don't do certain things you'll never get them done or do it."

"Ok. You got me on that one." she laughs. "I'm off today, will your parents be ok with me taking you to dinner?" she walked into that one and could just hear the smile in her next words.

"I don't know are you asking me out on a date?" they shared a laugh.

"I walked into that one. But no. It is not a date just dinner between friends."

"Rachel, my parents barely acknowledged my presence unless they are putting on an act as loving parents. They won't notice I'm gone."

"You should still be the responsible child and ask."

"They're out of town Rachel, the nanny is watching me. You know the one you hired for me?"

"I'm surprised you call her."

"I don't; after my parents found out you hired one for me they call her to come watch me and tell me where they are."

"And are you and Cassie getting along?"

"Yeah, well, I have to get to class. I'll see you after school."

"Bye kid. I'll go across the hall and tell Cassie she has the night off."

"Really you mean it?"

"We don't hang out enough and the show is over for the weekend. I don't have to go in till Monday."

"Great! I mean great that we can hang out and you have time. Not that the play is over."

"I know what you mean sweetie. I'll be waiting when you get out."

"Ok. Bye Rachel!"

Rachel smiled at the excited tone in the teenager's voice.

"Bye, do good in school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

She disconnected the call and dialed the number of the girl's favorite Italian restaurant and made reservations. She sat down on her couch and turned the TV on and channel surfed. She stopped when she recognized a familiar blonde walking through a crowd. She turned it up and listened. She hadn't seen that blonde since Julliard.

'Dance sensation Brittany Pierce has decided to take a break from her position as one of the 'Dancing with the stars' dancers. Pierce was once a back up dancer for Beyonce but wanted to settle down and accepted the job as a DWTS dancer and now three years later the dancer wants a change of scenery and rumors have stated that she is moving back to New York to teach at her Alma mater Julliard as a dance instructor."

Rachel smiled. Brittany got the job as a back up dancer while she was still in college. She would dance when school was out on breaks. After she and the blonde graduated Brittany went in her first world tour and after that many other tours. She kept the job for about two and a half years before quitting and accepting the job with DWTS.

She picked up her phone and dialed. She and the blonde still kept in contact.

"Hey Britt, I saw the news is it true? Great, how would you like to join me and a friend for dinner tonight? Awesome." she gave the blonde the address and what the reservation was under. After hanging up she redialed the restaurant and changed the reservation to three people. She then went across the hall and informed Cassie and young woman in her late twenties of her plans to keep the teenager for the weekend.

* * *

**Review if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Rachel's leaning against the hood of her car waiting for the teenager. She had known the girl for almost three years when her and her family moved into the pent house across from her own. The girl was almost twelve at the time and she had shown up with a plate of fresh baked cookies apologizing for the noise the moving crew was making. Rachel had politely declined saying she was vegan and the girl just smiled and said it was ok because they hadn't gotten any shopping done so there was no dairy in it. It shocked her that the young girl knew what a vegan was but smiled and invited her in to share the cookies with a glass of soy milk. She was pulled out of her musing by said girl now fifteen and a sophomore in high school.

"Rachel!" she beamed as she hugged the petite woman.

"Hey kid, how was school?"

She shrugged. "Same as any other day."

"And that would be?" Rachel asked with a smile as they got in the car.

"Boring."

Rachel smiled and started the car. "Well know it is time to go have fun. I invited a friend to dinner with us. You'll like her she's amazing." Rachel said pulling away from the school.

* * *

"Rachel!"

They both looked from the menus in front of them and Rachel smiled at the happy blonde. She stood and hugged her.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel smiled motioning for Brittany to sit. "This is my friend Taylor." Rachel turned to the raven haired teen with a smile. She saw the guarded look in her sapphire eyes. "Taylor this is my old friend Brittany; the one I told you about."

Brittany smiled wide at the teen who gave her a shy one in return. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. You're one of the dancers in 'dancing with the stars'." Taylor said making Brittany smile.

"I was. I just quit actually."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Taylor said shyly not meeting Brittany's eyes.

"I found something I loved just as much as dancing." Brittany answered.

"What?"

"Teaching those who love to dance everything they'll need to never give up what they love." Brittany smiled. "When I was in tour I enjoyed every minute of it but there were times I felt that my dancing was more of my job not my dream."

"That's a good reason I guess." Taylor said as a waiter cane over ending the conversation.

* * *

Rachel has tears in her eyes. She was laughing that hard and it felt amazing. She wasn't alone and she wasn't faking it. It felt almost impossible to feel alone with the blonde and teenager with her. She was laughing at the story Brittany was telling from their junior year.

"I'm serious." Brittany said as Rachel laughed more with Taylor. "Artie tried to use the robot leg things he got from Santa and he fell flat on his butt. Not that he could feel it but her landed in my cats food and water dish."

Brittany knew Santa didn't exist anymore but they never found out where the present had come from so they decided to call it as is.

Taylor couldn't believe his much fun she was having. They told stories and a few people had come up asking for the two women's autograph and for a few pictures. It was times like this where she felt as if she had someone. She knew Rachel felt the same way and the only time they weren't alone was when they were together. She found herself hoping Brittany would be around for awhile so that Rachel would have someone with her and not feel lonely all the time. She could tell the two were close by the way they interacted with each other. They were both relaxed.

"So Brittany have you found a place yet?" Taylor asked once she had calmed down.

"Not yet. I'm staying at a hotel till I do." Brittany said.

Rachel was not having that. "Why would you want to stay at some boring hotel when you can enjoy the spacious and extraordinary Rachel Berry pent house?" Rachel asked. "We can pick up your stuff on the way to my place."

"Still the same Rachel. Taking charge." Brittany teased.

* * *

They picked up Brittany's things later that night and placed them in the guest room after Brittany finally agreed with Taylor who was taking the couch.

"Are you sure she isn't your daughter Rachel? She certainly acts like you." Brittany teased once they finished settling her in.

Taylor snorted. "Please. She's more dramatic than me."

"I'm an actress what is your excuse?" Rachel asked as Taylor stuck her tongue out at her and Rachel did the same.

"I thought I was childish." Brittany laughed.

They spent the rest of their Friday night watching movies and musicals.

Half past one Taylor was asleep with her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled and draped the blanket over the girl. Brittany yawned and stood.

"Time for bed." she said lifting Taylor's feet up onto the couch.

Rachel got up and lifted Taylor up so she had her head resting on the arm rest and Brittany helped tuck her in.

"How old is she?" Brittany asked.

"Fifteen." Rachel answered.

"Four years older than Beth." Brittany said happily.

Rachel frowned. "Have you spoken to Quinn lately?" Rachel asks.

"Not since Beth's eighth birthday. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"I have coffee with Kurt every now and again. Sometimes he'll bring Mercedes. Puck calls when he can. He does run one of the best clubs in the city you know." Rachel laughed. "He told me that Mike and Tina are well and that Sam and Artie are doing well." Rachel says. "Artie just got engaged to a nice girl a while back an Blaine is happy with Kurt."

"Have you heard from..." Rachel shakes her head.

"Have you?"

"I bumped into her once. It was Beth's eighth birthday." Brittany sighed.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"We tried to talk but we argued over why we would and wouldn't work. She got angry and stormed out." Brittany shrugged brushing some hair out os Taylor's face.

"Why wouldn't you work?" Rachel asked.

"I was in LA and she was finishing law school. She was wherever Harvard is located on the map and I was there dancing on TV." Brittany hugged Rachel. "Good night."

Rachel smiled as her friend walked down the hall to the guest room. It wouldn't be long till Brittany found her own place and Taylor would be going home Monday if her parents return. Then she'd be alone once again. She sighed as she walked up the small staircase to the master bedroom.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Rachel woke up Saturday morning to silence. She got up and walked downstairs to find that sometime during the night Taylor had rolled onto the floor tangled in her blanket. She smiled at the sight and walked to Brittany's room to see she too was still asleep. She headed to the kitchen and got breakfast started.

Taylor lifted her head from her arms and smelt bacon. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"I smell bacon." she saw the plate and sat down. "Thank you." she picks up the bacon with her hands and takes a bite out of it.

"I told you she was just like Quinn when she was pregnant." Rachel giggled with Brittany.

"I resent that you are comparing me to someone who was pregnant at around my age." Taylor said putting rice between two pieces of bacon and taking a bite out of it.

"You just made a bacon and rice sandwich." Rachel pointed out.

"Nothing wrong with that." Taylor says. "What are we doing today?" Taylor asked.

"Whatever you want kid." Rachel smiled making Taylor smile.

"Sweet! Can we take Brittany to the pond?" Taylor asked hopeful. "They have so many ducks there!" Taylor beamed and Brittany smiled hopefully at Rachel.

"Sure."

* * *

Rachel sat on the bench as she watched Taylor and Brittany feed the ducks. Even though older and wiser Brittany's love for ducks would never leave.

The two had wide smiles on their faces. Taylor seemed to be enjoying herself through Brittany and Brittany was enjoying the ducks.

Rachel felt the pang of sadness as she thought about Monday. Would Brittany stay or find her own place? Taylor was always across the hall. But that didn't mean the girl was always going to be there. She had a life away from her.

* * *

Monday came along and it ended sooner than Rachel would've liked.

They were eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Rachel opened it and came face to face with Taylor's mother.

"Good morning Ms. Berry, Cassie left a note saying we could find Taylor here." She gave Rachel a genuine smile. Ella Lancaster was the one who cared for Taylor the most. Well more than her father at least. She sometimes neglected the teenager herself.

"Of course. She's having breakfast now; would you like to come in?" Rachel asked. She could see the rare side of her being a mother instead of the strict no nonsense business woman that used Taylor as an asset more than caring and loving her for her daughter.

"That's quite alright. Just send her over when she's finished. I'll call the driver." Ella said politely. She envied this woman's relationship with her daughter. She was there for Taylor more than she had ever been in just three years. Ella was more than shocked when she had come home from a business trip to find her daughter pulling out a package of pads from a grocery bag. She asked Taylor why she had them and how she knew what they were for. Taylor had told her about what had happened that Sunday the day before she came home. She was home alone when she felt a warm wetness and when she saw the blood she screamed and Rachel raced across the hall to check on her. Taylor had opened the door and asked Rachel if something was wrong and explained puberty to the girl and even gave her some pads that would last till she bought some for herself.

"Oh. If it's alright with you I was going to drop her off on my way to the theater." Rachel said.

"That's very kind of you but we don't want to burden you."

"No burden at all. I would be more than happy to drop her off. It's on the way." Rachel said and Ella smiled politely.

"Thank you very much Ms. Berry."

"Rachel please; But would you like to say hi? I'm sure she would be happy to see you." Rachel said with a look trying to tell this woman it would gain her points with Taylor if she did. Luckily the woman got the hint.

"Sure."

Rachel led her to the kitchen and smiled at the bright smile on Taylor's face.

"Mom!" The teen exclaimed jumping out of her seat to hug her mother.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you enjoy the weekend?"

"Yeah, Rachel brought us to the duck pond and even brought us to the theater and showed me all the cool things in the booth." Taylor beamed.

Ella smiled at her daughter and hugged her tight. "That's wonderful darling."

"Mom are you going to be home when I get out if school?" Taylor asked and Ella smiled.

"I'll do you one better, I'll be there to pick you up and we'll go shopping. Just you and me." Ella said as she watched Taylor's face brighten and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you later sweetie. I'll have to get to my meeting if I want to get out in time. Behave for Rachel."

"I will!"

"Ok. Bye dear." Ella left after she kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

Rachel sat in her dressing room alone. She wasn't needed on stage since they knew she had all her stuff memorized and ready for show time. She looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She saw nothing. Just a shell of who she used to be. She needed a distraction. Her mood dropped the second Taylor waved goodbye when she got out of the car and ran off to class.

Brittany was out looking for an apartment since her job didn't start till the next school year and she had enough to support her.

When show time came she hoped that Taylor had an amazing day with her mother. She knew she would hear it about in the morning before her driver came and brought her to school.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"You're lonely." Brittany said that night over a late dinner. She didn't know if it was late or early considering when she left the theater it was half past eleven.

"What?"

"You're lonely. You should get a pet. I don't think I could ever get one after Charity passed." after that the conversation centered on pets and different animals. The topic forgotten.

Rachel was surprised when Taylor didn't show up the next morning. She was even more surprised when she saw the driver and he said Ella had taken her to school. It made Rachel proud that Ella was trying. She was happier than she could ever remember when she saw Taylor's face light up to the mention of shopping with Ella after school.

* * *

Brittany was out looking for apartments when she decided to take a break and that's when she spotted the familiar blondes. She was ordering some coffee and a few donuts she would have then and bring back for Rachel. They walked in and the little blonde recognized her immediately.

"Mommy look! Its Auntie B!" she ran over to the tall blonde and hugged her tight.

"Hey little B." it was the nickname they had given the young girl when she was born.

"I thought they were rumors but here you are."

"Hi Quinn." Brittany smiled hugging her. "What are you two doing in New York?" Brittany asked.

"Santana talked us into moving in with her almost two years ago after getting a job with some big firm. Puck was ecstatic and practically shoved all of Beth's things into his truck." Quinn giggled.

"How is Santana doing?"

"Good." Quinn felt bad for bringing the Latina up.

"Oh. if you've been here two years then you've seen Rachel right?" Brittany asked.

"No, but Puck tells us how she is doing when he sees her. How have you been?" Quinn asked as the two took a seat.

"Great! I got a job teaching dance at Julliard and I'm currently living with Rachel till I find my own place." Brittany answers.

"She didn't offer to let you stay?"

"She did but I don't know she takes care of her neighbors' kid when they're out of town and she wants to ditch the nanny." Brittany said.

"How is Rachel?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"She's fine. Or she acts fine. She's really lonely." Yep. Brittany hasn't lost her touch. She can still read people like comics. Brittany never liked books. With comics you don't need to visualize the characters they were already there on paper.

"Why?" Beth asks from behind her donut.

"Rachel feels as if she has nobody like in high school. But she has Taylor who is just as lonely as her."

"Taylor?" Quinn asks.

"Her neighbors' kid. She's fifteen." A waiter brought over Brittany's order. "It was great seeing you two but Rachel called in her understudy and is home alone so I'm going to go cheer her up." Brittany hugged the two before leaving.

* * *

When Brittany got home she saw Rachel sprawled out on the couch with a beer in hand and when she got closer she saw the four already empty bottles on the coffee table. She took the half empty bottle of beer from Rachel and placed the box of donuts into her lap.

"It's not even five yet Rach." Brittany said.

Rachel shrugged. "So?"

"So you're just going to sit here and watch soaps and drink all night?"

"I'm trying." Rachel slurred.

This wasn't good. "Where's Taylor?" Brittany asked.

"Who cares? She left." Rachel huffed tearing into a donut.

"Rachel, she's a teenage girl she has other responsibilities and activities. Her mother is with her and from what she told me it's a wonderful thing." Brittany said as she sat beside Rachel.

"I don't like being alone." Rachel said with a whine. "She keeps me company." she curled into Brittany's sighed nibbling on her donut. "Do you have to find a new place? Can't you stay here? Please?"

"I want to, but I don't want to impose."

"You're not! I don't want to be alone. You were the only one who stuck around after high school." Rachel said with a mouthful of donut. She was still a light weight. Then Brittany spotted the empty grey goose bottle under the coffee table and she sighed. Maybe not. Just too much Vodka.

"Rach, you have Kurt. Puck and Mercedes, you have me and Taylor. You aren't alone." Brittany said taking a bite out of her own donut sipping at Rachel's confiscated beer.

"Puck only likes my company, Kurt likes gossip and so does Mercedes and Taylor leaves for college soon and you're looking for a new place." Rachel said.

"I'm staying Rachel and Taylor won't leave you. She'd fight tooth and nail to stay with you and you'd do the same for her." Brittany said hugging her.

"I never should have left Lima." Rachel yawned.

"Rach, don't say that!" Brittany reprimanded. "You're talented and deserve to be on Broadway! You were the one who said nothing would keep you from the stage. The Rachel Berry I know wouldn't be giving up." Brittany looked at her and sighed. "She also wouldn't fall asleep drunk when I'm trying to talk to her." Brittany grabbed the blanket that Taylor used over the weekend and draped it over Rachel.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 (Beth age change. Twelve not eleven.)**

"You what?"

"I saw Brittany, she was at the donut shop I take Beth to and she was buying donuts for her and Rachel." Quinn said that night during dinner.

Santana put her fork down. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. She's going to teach at Julliard and she's currently living with Rachel." Quinn answered. "She is looking for a place of her own but I think she's going to stay with Rachel." Quinn said as she started gathering up the dishes.

"Why would she want to live with her?" Santana asks.

"Aunt B said Rachel was lonely so maybe she wants to keep her company." Beth said helping Quinn with the dishes.

"Why didn't Puck tell me?" Santana asked.

"Because it was recent. The day the story of her quitting dancing with the stars hit the news." Quinn said taking the dishes from Beth. "We'll run the dishwasher tonight sweetie, just finish your homework."

Beth grumbled. She didn't want to go to school let alone think about it. "Can I stay home tomorrow?" Beth pleaded with a pout.

"Sure. Just give me a legitimate excuse." Quinn said making Beth frown.

"Why do you want to stay home little B?" Santana asked.

"I just don't feel like going." Beth lied.

"Has anyone been giving you a hard time?" Santana asked and Beth shook her head.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework." Beth said leaving the room.

"What's with her?" Santana asked as Quinn shrugged.

"She tells Puck more than she tells me."

* * *

When Beth walked into school that day she sighed. She spotted her tormentor from across the court yard separating the elementary school from the middle and high school buildings. She was picked on because she was on scholarship. Most people here were in because they had money and those were the ones who messed with her. Santana was a very successful lawyer for only being a lawyer for a little over two years and her mother owned a small restaurant and did photography part time so even if she wasn't on scholarship she could afford this place. But Melissa Walters and her friends loved to remind her that she's a nerd. And it didn't help that she skipped a grade so she was in seventh instead of sixth.

"Well who do we have here?" Melissa sneered and her hawk like green eyes bore into her. "Its little brainiac." she shoved her a bit. Not hard enough to knock her over but enough for her to slightly stumble.

"Leave me alone Melissa." Beth said pulling out the sheets of paper. "Here's your homework." Melissa snatched it and put it in her bag.

"Good! Meet me here after school for tonight's homework." Melissa ordered shoving Beth with more force knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!"

Beth turned toward the voice and saw a familiar face. She never talked to the girl but she recognized her from the band and choir and the volleyball team.

"What do you want Lancaster?" Melissa huffed. "We're just making sure this seventh grader knows who's in charge here."

"The juniors and seniors, you're just a sophomore, and you aren't on any sports team so you have no ranking here."

"We used to be best friends Tay-Tay."

"You changed and don't call me that. My name's Taylor." Taylor said helping Beth to her feet.

"You better be here." Melissa glared at Beth. She sent one last glance at Taylor before walking away.

"Thanks." Beth said with her head hung.

Taylor lifted her head up by her chin and smiled. "No need to be shy. I'm Taylor Lancaster."

"Beth Fabray."

Taylor stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you Beth."

"Pleasure is all mine." Beth said.

"Can I walk you to class?" Taylor asked looking over her shoulder to see Melissa glaring at the younger girl.

"Uhh...sure, thanks." Beth said. Taylor smiled and walked her toward the middle school building and to her class.

"See ya." Taylor waved walking away.

"Bye." Beth waved walking into the classroom.

* * *

When Rachel woke up her head was pounding. She looked around and saw Brittany eating a donut sitting on the floor across from her.

"Morning." Brittany whispered but she might as well have just said it normally to Rachel.

"Morning." Rachel replied. "You aren't out looking for a place?" Rachel asked as Brittany shook her head.

"We talked about it last night. I'm staying remember?" Brittany smiled.

Rachel scrunched up her face. "Oh right, it's coming back." Rachel groaned pulling the blanket over her head in an attempt to block out the sun light.

"Taylor stopped by." Brittany said. "Last night while you were passed out drunk so she said she'd see you after school and tell you about shopping and bonding with her mother." Brittany said as Rachel nodded.

"She's the only one who puts up with my shit." Rachel grumbled.

"She also told me to give you these." Brittany handed her pain killers and a water bottle. "And Rachel, she may put up with it but think of how it affects her. Her parents are never there, when it counts the most you are, she sees you like a parent and no kid likes to see their parent drunk." Brittany said making Rachel frown after downing the water bottle.

"I need to get ready for work." Rachel said getting up.

"Can I come? Since I have a place to stay there is no need to really do anything and I get bored really quick." Brittany rambled and Rachel smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Beth stood in the court yard and sighed.

"Why so down?" She jumped at the sudden appearance and turned to see Taylor looking at her with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Taylor asked and Beth gave her a look making her laugh. "Sorry. Dad's one of those famous travelling celebrity shrinks."

"Fabray!"

They turned to see Melissa walk up to them. She held the papers out for Beth to take but Taylor took them.

"I got it. It'll be like when we were kids." Taylor said making Melissa frown.

"Just give the brainiac nerd the papers." Melissa huffed walking off.

Beth reached for the papers but Taylor put them in her messenger bag.

"I got it. Do you need a ride?" Taylor asked. "Mom had to get back to work so I got the driver." Taylor smiled.

"Sure. My mom couldn't get away from her restaurant and my aunt is in court." Beth said as Taylor nodded leading her to the front where her driver Todd was waiting.

"Hey Todd, one extra stop today." Taylor said as he opened the door.

"Of course Taylor." Todd said extending his hand to Beth. "Todd Baxter."

"Beth Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Beth." Todd smiled closing the door once they were in.

"You don't look that much older than Taylor." Beth commented once she was buckled in.

"I'm not, I'm twenty one, and she had her parents hire me as her driver so I could keep up payments for college." Todd said. Todd was Asian with kind brown eyes and his jet black hair was short and his build was one of an athlete.

"He's majoring in photography and art while minoring in criminal justice." Taylor informed her. "It makes my mom feel better knowing that Todd looks a bit intimidating because of his size." Taylor laughs. "But he's just a big teddy bear."

"Don't tell people that." Todd joked as he turned the car and GPS on. "Where to Beth?" Todd asked and Beth gave him the restaurant address. "Sweet, hey Taylor would it be cool if we stopped for something to eat the owner is a great cook."

"You've been there?" Beth asked as Todd nods.

"I live a few blocks down from it, it's close to home." Todd said.

"My mom is the owner." Beth said and Todd's eyes went wide.

"No way! Can you hook me up?"

Beth giggled. "I can talk to my mother."

Something about Beth reminded her of someone. One of Rachel's friends she met in the past three years. It wasn't Kurt or Blaine. Definitely not Mike or Tina or Mercedes. That left one person but her last name wasn't the same. Taylor wracked her brain of all the stories Rachel had told her but came up blank.

They arrived at the restaurant and they all got out. Beth motioned for them to follow her to the back where a blonde woman was directing some other cooks while making some food herself. Beth rushed up to the woman and hugged her making her turn around and smile at the girl.

Taylor saw her face and gasped. She knew this woman. Brittany and Rachel told her about her and Puck was the one who...that made Beth...how the hell could she over look Beth's last name?

Taylor stopped her internal monologue. She smiled as Beth began introductions.

"Mom, this is Taylor Lancaster and her friend slash driver Todd Baxter. This is my mother Quinn Fabray."

They shook hands with smiles.

"Nice to meet you guys. Thank you for dropping Beth off." Quinn said with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you and it was no problem, Taylor and I were gonna have an early dinner." Todd said as Quinn's smile grew.

"Well then just tell Beth what you want and I can have it to you in a jiff." Quinn smiled. "Beth show them to a table."

"Sure." Beth said taking Taylor and Todd's hand.

"Rachel was right. You do have a smile that lights up the room." Taylor said shocking Quinn as Beth dragged her away.

Quinn stared at the kitchen door then out the divider window and at the teenager. She pulled out her phone and left a message on Santana's phone. So that was the Taylor Brittany was telling her about.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Santana drove to the restaurant as Quinn asked after court. She was surprised to see Beth sitting at a table with a girl a bit older than her and an older man. She saw Quinn waving her over to the kitchen and she walked in.

"Who's that with little B?" Santana asked.

"A friend from school and her friend's driver." Quinn answered.

"What was so important that I be here as soon as possible?" Santana asked.

"The girl is a close friend of Rachel and Brittany's." Santana's eyes went wide. "When Beth dragged them out to the table she told me Rachel was right; my smile lights up a room."

"So Berry told her about us so what?" Santana shrugged.

"Brittany's been living with Rachel."

"And?"

Quinn smacked Santana upside the head. "You can fix things with Britt, when we were talking I could see that she still loves you."

Santana frowned. "What makes you think I want to get back with her?"

"I didn't say get back with her. Just to fix things." Quinn said putting the food on a plate."

"Are you gonna fix things with Berry? You two may never have been a couple but you two practically eye fucked each other every chance you got." Santana snorted.

"Yes. This is an opportunity for both of us." Quinn said.

"Fine, those better be one of mine." Santana said as Quinn nodded and handed her two plates while expertly balancing the three dishes.

"Hey." Quinn smiled putting the plates down. "Your Aunt Santana is joining us." Quinn said as Santana smiled and sat down beside Beth placing her plate in front of her while Quinn pulled a chair up to the booth and sat down.

"Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." they shook her hand and Taylor looked her over. "Something to say kid?"

"Nope." Taylor said shrugging.

"Aunt San be nice." Beth reprimanded.

"How old are you?" Santana asked Todd.

"Twenty one."

"And you hang out with kids and what is with the suit!" Santana asked.

"I work as Taylor's driver so I can pay for college, she asked her parents to give me the job." Todd said and Santana looked at Taylor.

"So you're not one of the rich kids who flaunt money and status?" Santana asked as Taylor nodded.

"She's not Melissa." Beth mumbled.

"Who's Melissa?" Quinn asked. So help her if this girl is messing with her daughter.

"She is or was my best friend. I don't know what happened but she broke our friendship up." Taylor said. "She likes to remind people she has money. She wasn't always like that." Taylor said trying to think of what happened between them.

"As long as she isn't messing with my daughter." Quinn said and Beth shot Taylor a look silently asking her not to tell her.

"Don't worry as of today I will personally kick the rear end of anyone who messes with her." Taylor smiled.

Santana huffed. "Humph! I was expecting a swear word."

"I don't think it's wise to swear in front of children." Taylor said as Beth huffed.

"I'm twelve!"

"I was considered a kid till my thirteenth birthday; I even got the Rachel Berry lecture on why you shouldn't swear." Taylor laughed.

"She talked your ear off huh? That midget always had too much energy." Santana chuckled.

"She doesn't have that much energy nowadays." Taylor sighed.

"Brittany told us she was alone. How did that happen?" Quinn asked.

"Rach feels as if she is alone. I mean you knew how her dream went right? Tony at twenty five, married and having a kid. She's single, twenty seven, childless and has her Tony. She just doesn't know that she has me and now Brittany. She feels as if Kurt, Mercedes and Puck put up with her for the same reasons as high school but they get to brag to their friends that they are close to Broadway star Rachel Berry." Taylor said.

"Is that really how they feel?" Quinn asked as Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know but if it is they better watch their backs because the second they let their guard down I will be right there ready to humiliate them with some elaborate scheme." Taylor smiles.

"I think I might get to like you." Santana smiled.

"Brittany said you were gorgeous but scared anyone with a look. I don't see it." Taylor said and then cringed at the vicious look. "Now I see it." Taylor smiled.

Beth laughed. "She's a lawyer; she knows how to be vicious."

"You seem to know a bit about us, tells us a bit about yourself." Quinn said.

"I'm fifteen, my dad is a well known psychiatrist who is called all around the world and my mother runs her father's business. Lancaster Industries." Taylor said. "I'm an only child but surprisingly not spoiled, I live across the hall to Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Nope." Quinn said as they continued eating.

"How long have you known Rachel?" Beth asked.

"A little over three years, the moving crew was making a lot of noise so I baked her cookies and brought them over." Taylor answered.

"You never made me cookies in the two years since I've known you." Todd pouted.

"Suck it up, I'll buy you those candies you like so much." Taylor patted his shoulder. Todd smiled.

Taylor checked her watch almost an hour later. "We have to go, I have homework and then chores. Rachel may have hired the nanny but gave direct instructions that I was to help out around the place." Taylor sighed and smiled at Beth when she frowned at the mention of homework.

"I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the ride." Beth smiled.

"No problem." Taylor turned to Quinn and Santana. "Nice meeting you both." She dug into her back pocket and produced a wallet. "She'll probably be angry but here." Taylor hands them tickets. "The play runs through Friday this week and it's very good. Rachel does amazing."

Beth takes them with a big smile. "Thank you." she looks at Quinn and puts on the puppy dog pout. "Mommy can we go? Please?"

Quinn couldn't say not to that face. "Sure." she looked at Taylor. "Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I usually am on Fridays." Taylor said as Todd stood. "Bye."

"Thanks for the delicious food." Todd waved as he followed Taylor out. Neither spoke till they got to the car.

"Rachel just might kill you." Todd chuckled ad Taylor nodded.

"If not her; Brittany."

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter is happier than the last and I hope you like it. I'm introducing a new character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Friday came fast and Taylor met Santana, Quinn and Beth in front of the theater.

"Hey you guys look great." Taylor said.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

Santana was wearing a nice evening dress while Quinn was wearing a sun dress and Beth was in a skirt and shirt. Taylor was in skinny jeans and a purple V-neck shirt with a black vest over it and topped it off with purple chucks.

Taylor had kept to her word because the usual crowd that picked on her now left her alone and even Melissa stopped and even apologized.

"Come on, the show starts soon." Taylor said leading them inside.

Once they got to the seats Santana froze. There in the front row was the blonde who invaded her dreams almost every night. She was sure she had blacked out because the next thing she registered was Taylor's hand waving in her face and Beth hugging the blonde.

"Aunt B!"

"Hi Beth." Brittany hugged Quinn next. "Nice to see you again Quinn." Brittany smiled then she saw Santana. "Hi S." Brittany said timidly then looked at Taylor.

"I'll let you get acquainted and be right back." Taylor said heading for the stage door.

At least she is using my initial. That's always good. Santana thought as she smiled. "Hi B. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Brittany asked.

"Better. Now." Where the hell did that come from? Santana thought.

"Do you wanna sit next to me?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded.

"Sure B." Santana smiled as they sat down.

* * *

"Before you kill me just remember why you have clean clothes." Taylor said as she followed Rachel backstage.

Apparently one of the stage hands told Rachel Taylor had brought friends with her and Rachel wanted to see them so she knew who she would be talking to after the show.

Rachel moved the curtain aside and saw Brittany but who she saw next to Brittany surprised her. She looked to the side and saw the two other blondes. She turned to Taylor who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked and Taylor nodded. "I'm guessing the child is Beth?" Another nod. "If Britt ends up heartbroken, I swear..." Rachel trailed off.

"I know, don't worry, I actually go to school with Beth, well I'm in the high school building and she's in the middle school building." Taylor explained.

Rachel was shocked. There were so many times she could have bumped into Quinn and Beth.

"Focus on the show. I for one will enjoy watching their faces."

"Only because you know the show and you know Jessie is back from medical leave because of an accident that sprained his ankle." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I warned him. But seriously I didn't do it or at least he can't prove anything." Taylor shut her mouth. "I'll meet you in your dressing room later." Taylor said hurrying back to her seat.

After a few smaller Broadway shows Rachel finally landed 'Spring Awakening' last year.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Jessie St. James. "Hello Jessie."

"Have a great show Rachel, I know I will." He smirked and walked off.

"Rachel you're on in two." One of the stage hands said as Rachel nodded and gave one last look through the curtains before taking a deep breath.

* * *

Taylor sat down next to Beth and her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the text.

'Thank you, I'll try to make sure R doesn't kill you. Lol. –B'

She smiled and sent one back. 'You're welcome and thanks B. –T.'

"The show is starting put that away." Beth said as Taylor slipped her phone back into her jeans.

"You do know I'm covering your eyes every time it gets PG-13 right?" Taylor asked and Beth gasped and Quinn giggled mouthing 'Thank you.' To Taylor who nodded.

The lights dimmed down and the music began as Rachel stepped on stage.

"Taylor?" they turned toward the whisper. Well all of them except Quinn.

"Hey Harry." Taylor smiled as the man held out the tray.

"I got what you asked."

"Thanks." Taylor took the candy off the tray and handed it to Beth before grabbing the open bottles of soda passing them along. She placed a fifty on the tray and Harry shook his head.

"You know you never have to pay."

"Just take it Harry." Taylor said with a smile. "Your son has been asking for that new game." Taylor said softly and Harry smiled gratefully.

"You spoil us."

"Only because I know you don't get paid enough." Taylor joked as Harry patted her shoulder before walking off.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered and Taylor smiled at her as she opened the bag of sour patch kids.

Rachel finished the opening song and Taylor smiled.

* * *

Taylor tried her hardest not to laugh when she saw Jessie walk onto the stage. The look in Quinn's eyes varied from rage and jealousy. The look in Santana and Brittany's were anger and surprise. Taylor made the mistake of letting out a giggle and all three women glared at her and she laughed once more earning a 'shush' from someone behind them.

"Sorry." Taylor whispered before clearing her throat and looking at the stage.

When the sex scene came Taylor's hands were clamped over Beth's eyes and Taylor could see Quinn gripping her arm rests in a white knuckle grip.

"Eww. Jessie's touching her." Brittany said covering her eyes.

* * *

When it was finally over and the house (Theater speak for audience) cleared out Taylor led them backstage to the dressing rooms. They passed Jessie on the way.

"St. James." Taylor called and he froze turning to face her only to jump when he saw the three women.

"Hey Taylor, who are your friends?" He asked nervously.

"You know them, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. This is Beth; she wasn't born when you met her though." Taylor said as Santana glared at him.

"Come on, we can't keep Rachel waiting." Brittany said.

They walked past Jessie to Rachel's dressing room. Taylor knocked and walked in when she heard Rachel.

"Great show Rach!" Brittany said hugging her.

"Thanks Britt." Rachel smiled returning the hug.

"No one told us you were cool with St. James." Santana said.

"Good to see you again too Santana." Rachel said. "And we aren't cool, he just happens to be my cast mate." Rachel huffed.

"He wasn't there when I first came to watch." Brittany said.

"He had an accident." Rachel said looking pointedly at Taylor.

"You can't prove it was me." Taylor huffed.

"His ankle couldn't have been that badly sprained by tripping on a step." Rachel said as Taylor huffed.

"Again, you can't prove I did anything." Taylor said crossing her arms.

"Well Aunt San and mom scared him pretty good." Beth giggled extending her hand to Rachel. "Beth Fabray, nice to meet you, or see you again?" Beth said confused.

"Nice to see you again too Beth." Rachel giggled. "You were about three the last time I saw you." Rachel said with a smile before looking at Quinn. "Nice to see you again Quinn, I hear Beth goes to the same school as Taylor?"

"Yeah, I didn't know she was the same girl Brittany told me about when we bumped into each other earlier this week at the donut shop." Quinn said and Rachel looked at Brittany.

"You didn't tell me that."

"You fell asleep before I could tell you anything else other than I was staying with you." Brittany said as Rachel blushed and Taylor glared.

"We will talk about this later." Taylor huffed.

"Great, now the drama queen isn't going to talk to me on the way home." Rachel rolled her eyes. Taylor huffed.

"She does act like your kid." Santana laughed.

"How about I change and meet you out by my car and we'll get some dinner?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure." Quinn answered.

"Taylor, bring my car out front would you?" Rachel asked handing the teenager her keys.

"Sure." Taylor said.

"You have a license?" Santana asked as Taylor shook her head.

"No, you have to be sixteen to get a permit." Taylor said.

"So why are you having her move your car?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Because Todd helps her practice." Rachel said.

"Come on, did you guys park above or below?" Taylor asked.

"Below." Santana answered.

"Ok, then this should be easy." Taylor said.

* * *

Rachel stepped out and smiled when she saw Taylor standing beside her car. She saw Santana behind the wheel of her own.

"B's with Santana so we got Beth and Quinn." Taylor said handing Rachel the keys and getting in the back beside Beth.

They went to a diner near the theater that was always open and after they met up at Rachel and Brittany's.

"Here." Rachel said handing Quinn a slip of paper. "It's mine and Taylor's numbers." Rachel smiled.

"You can get mine from San." Brittany smiled hugging them.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"No problem." Taylor said as the doors opened.

"Taylor, where have you been?"

Taylor sighed and faced her father. "I'm always at the theater on Friday nights dad." Taylor said as the middle aged man nodded.

"Right, I forgot, your mother and I are heading out for another week, you'll be fine right?" He asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah dad."

He placed a few bills in her hand. "For your shopping needs." He said. "Now get inside and go to sleep."

"I'm going dad, don't worry about it." Taylor said as her father nodded and headed back in. "Sorry you had to meet my dad. I'll see you all later, I have to go." Taylor waved as she headed in.

"He seems pleasant." Santana muttered dryly.

"He doesn't pay much attention to her. Her mother is closer to her." Rachel said.

"Why have a kid if you don't shower them with love and affection?" Santana asks.

"For show. There was a time when he really loved her but those days are over I do believe." Rachel sighed.

"That's terrible." Quinn said.

"Yes, but she's loved by those around her." Rachel smiled.

"You seem to be attached Berry." Santana smiles.

"I've known her for three years Santana, I was hooked the second she thought she was dying when she got her first period." Rachel giggled.

"TMI Berry. But it was good to see you again."

"As it was to see you."

"Bye!" Brittany said hugging all three of them. "See you tomorrow S."

* * *

Rachel sighed as she closed her front door. Just as it had clicked shut she heard Taylor and her mother on the other side.

"I know sweetie, I wish you could go but you have school."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You'd love me no matter what right?" Taylor looked to the floor.

"Of course sweetie, why would you think differently?" Ella asked and Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know, you and dad are gone a lot and we never have family time like before."

"Things just get in the way sweetheart."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye mom."

Rachel opened the door once she heard Ella make it to the elevator.

Taylor looked up and smiled.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "Come on." Taylor smiled and walked in. Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shut the door.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter a look into Taylor's life a bit more.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Taylor woke up wrapped in Rachel's arms. She wiped the mascara off her cheeks and got up. She walked to the balcony and sighed. She had cried herself to sleep last night and Rachel held her through it all whispering comforting words. She laid on a lounge chair and took a deep breath.

She headed back in and made sure Rachel was covered by the blanket before walking into the kitchen where she got breakfast started. She placed the finished food on the table and wrote a note and left. She went across the hall and grabbed her skateboard and helmet.

* * *

Rachel woke up and felt the spot beside her. It was cold meaning Taylor had been awake for awhile. It had also been quiet. Rachel got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to see Brittany eating.

"She went out." Brittany said handing Rachel the note. "She's a good kid Rach, she's careful." Brittany said and Rachel nodded.

"I know but that won't make me not worry." Rachel smiled softly.

* * *

Taylor picked her skateboard off the ground before walking into the shop. She paid for what she needed and a few vinyl records. The owner smiled at her and she returned it. She headed back home with the guitar case on her back and the vinyl records in a plastic bag in her hand.

Taylor stepped into the pent house and placed her things by the front door. She placed the vinyl records on the coffee table and propped the guitar against it.

"Rach?"

"Outside."

Taylor walked onto the balcony to see Brittany and Rachel on lounge chairs.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked.

"A music store a few blocks down. I picked up your vinyl and bought a new acoustic." Taylor said as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the message. She sent a quick reply before sliding the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"An old friend. I'm gonna go meet her. No drinking while I'm gone." Taylor said sternly as she hugged both Brittany and Rachel before walking out.

"I don't trust that look." Rachel said. "She looked confused."

"So?" Brittany asked.

"She usually knows what she's getting into before doing anything." Rachel said.

* * *

Taylor jumped off a curb and continued to her destination. She turned the corner and sighed upon entering the neighborhood. She skated up the driveway before picking up the board and opening the back gate. She was a usual here so before walking through the gate she waved at Melissa's dad before heading in. He smiled and returned the wave. She had a lot to thank that man for. He's was a father to her, he taught her how to fix cars, cook, and other mechanics. He taught her everything a father would teach their daughter and some of what he would teach his son had he had one.

It was just Melissa and her father. Her mother passed away when the girls were both ten and living across the street from each other before Taylor's parents moved them into the pent house.

She climbed up to the tree house and smiled when she saw Melissa reading a book in the corner. "You wanted to talk?" Taylor asked and Melissa looked up at her.

"Stay away from Beth."

"Why?"

"She's bad for your rep."

Taylor scoffed. "I could care less Melissa. She's my friend."

"She's a kid."

"So? We were kids." Taylor shrugs and sits down.

"Taylor we have status and she has none!" Melissa exclaimed throwing her hands up and in the process her book.

"I have actual status! You did too! Now all you have is money status. What happened between us?" Taylor asked and Melissa shook her head.

"Just leave Taylor." Melissa said and Taylor nodded pulling a ring off her ring finger placing it on the stack of books beside Melissa. "Taylor..."

"Don't, you want me to leave so I am and it's not like you wear yours anymore." Taylor said walking out as Melissa lifts a silver chain from under her shirt where an identical ring hung. She undid the clasp and slipped Taylor's onto the chain then put it back on.

Taylor threw her skateboard down and hurried out the best she could without looking like she was running away. She was running. Melissa was her best friend. They bought those rings the summer before Freshman year as a promise to always stay friends. Taylor had no idea what happened. Something over the summer tore them apart. But what?

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter with have a character death in it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Two weeks later Rachel sat in her dressing room alone. It was Friday and Taylor couldn't make it to the show. Brittany was on a date with Santana again and she hadn't heard from Quinn. She pulled a bottle of whisky out of her vanity drawer.

"That's bad."

Rachel jumped at the sudden voice. She turned and saw Beth with Todd. "Don't do that!" Rachel said putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry."

Rachel nodded and looked at Todd. "Where's Taylor"

"Out with her parents." Beth answered.

"Ok." Rachel said as Beth rook the bottle and handed it to Todd.

"Here you go, let's go." Beth said as she and Todd left.

* * *

Quinn had let Beth go with Todd to the play after Taylor called saying Rachel always had someone there on Fridays. She sighed and put the food on a plate. She handed it to one of the waiters and sent it out. She wanted to go but she was reserved for a private party and the restaurant was packed.

Santana and Brittany made an appearance an hour later.

"Hey Q." Santana greeted while Brittany hugged her.

"What are you two doing here?" Quinn asked.

"B wanted to see you." Santana said. "Where's Little B?"

"Todd picked her up and took her to see Rachel and the play. Taylor said Rachel always had someone there on Fridays and she wasn't going to make it."

"Why?" Santana asked and Brittany answered.

"Her parents took her out for a family dinner. I heard her parents screaming about it across the hall." Brittany said. "Ella wanted this but Mark said he had patient files to sort and file. Ella was angry and told him to do it for their daughter and then after a few choice words he agreed."

"Some dad." Santana scoffed.

"Taylor says he stopped caring around the time she was nine." Brittany said. "Ella's been trying lately. Coming home for dinner with Taylor or taking her out. Even if Taylor is the one who cooks. Taylor seems happier. She still comes around till her mom gets home and Ella even had us over for dinner last night." Brittany smiled.

* * *

Rachel walked back into her dressing room and found a stage hand with a police officer.

"Is there a problem?" Rachel asked.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" the officer asked as Todd and Beth walked in.

"Yes."

"You were listed as next of kin to a Taylor Lancaster and I'm here to inform you-"

"What happened!" Rachel demanded.

"She and her family were involved in a terrible accident this evening and when we weren't able to reach you via cell phone they sent me here to inform you." the officer said.

"What hospital?" Rachel asked.

"Mercy general." the officer said as Rachel snatched her purse out of the vanity drawer.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This chapter with have a character death in it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Quinn came running through the emergency doors followed by Santana and Brittany. "Beth!" she gathered her daughter in her arms tight. When they got the call from Beth saying they were on their way to the hospital Quinn closed up shop faster than she thought she ever could.

"What happened?" Santana asked as Todd stepped forward.

"Taylor and her parents were in a car accident. Rachel is in with the doctor right now." Todd said as if on cue Rachel walked out.

"How are they?" Santana asked.

"Her dad died on the way here, Ella is in the ICU and they're casting Taylor's left arm and leg as we speak." Rachel chocked out trying not to cry.

"Is she awake?" Beth asked as Rachel shook her head.

"Taylor has been unconscious since the accident." Rachel sobbed and Brittany gathered her in her arms.

"She'll be ok. She's a fighter." Brittany comforted as a doctor walked out.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Ella just fell into a coma."

"What about Taylor?" Rachel asked.

"Awake, asking for you and a Beth Fabray." the doctor said.

"That's me." Beth said raising her hand.

"Very well, follow me please." Rachel took Beth's hand and they followed the doctor to Taylor's room.

"Do any of you want coffee?" Todd asked as the three women nodded. "I'll be right back." Todd said as he left.

Rachel walked into the room first and Beth slowly followed. When they saw Taylor Rachel began to cry and Beth gasped. Taylor's left arm and leg had casts on them and the right side of her face had a large bruise on it as well as a long cut on her forehead. The rest of her body was covered by a sheet.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I've been better." Taylor said.

"Do you remember what happened?' Rachel asked as she and Beth sat down.

"Mom and dad were arguing about tonight. Dad felt the family dinner was unnecessary and mom told him that it was for me and he said it was for my own good that I get used to how my life was so that I grow up strong. Mom said that for a psychiatrist he was as dumb as a gold fish and he didn't deserve to call himself a father. Of course dad got mad and took his eyes off the road and screamed at mom that he didn't ask to raise another man's kid. He ran a red light and this big truck came out of nowhere then I was here." Taylor said as Beth sobbed. "Where is my mom?"

"ICU, she's in a coma." Rachel answered.

"My dad?"

"He didn't make it." Rachel said looking down.

"You'd think that losing him would hit me hard but how could I lose something I never really had?" Taylor laughed bitterly. "I guess I know why he never hung around me a lot. He learned I wasn't his." Tears fell down her face and she wiped them away with her good arm.

"That shouldn't change how you two felt about each other." Beth said as Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know Beth, dad was always a private guy and I hate talking about feelings." Taylor sighed.

The doctor walked in. "We have a prescription for the pain and you are to stay the night for observation and we will keep you up to date with your mother till you leave." he said and Taylor nodded.

"Thank you. When can I really leave?" Taylor asked.

"It depends on your condition tomorrow." the doctor said the he turned to Rachel. "You are welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you doctor." Rachel smiled as he left. "Brittany and Santana are waiting with Quinn and Todd, do you want to see them?" Rachel asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I need." Taylor smiled.

Brittany ran in and hugged Taylor's right side. "Are you ok? Are you gonna die? Because that would he extremely sad and I'll cry and Rachel would be alone!" Brittany gasped and hugged Taylor again. "Please don't die!"

Taylor hugged her the best she could and laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Britt. I'm not going to die."

"Good, because I would be very sad if you did." Brittany said.

"How bad?" Santana asked.

"Broken arm and leg, a few broken ribs and cuts and bruises." Taylor listed off.

"Anything going to scar?" Santana and Rachel smacked her arm and they gasped. More to the fact that she hit Santana.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel began and Santana raised a hand up silencing her.

"I will forget you just did that for the sake of the children in the room and the fact you actually had the guts to hit me." Santana said and Taylor giggled.

"No, the doctor said the cuts weren't that deep." Taylor said. "I also have a concussion so sleep is not happening." Taylor sighed as a beep sounded from a bag on the floor by the bedside table. "That's my phone. I can't reach it. Beth can you see who it is?" Taylor asked as Beth dug into the bag and pulled out Taylor's phone.

"It's Melissa."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Ignore it." Taylor huffed only to wince in pain. "Bad idea for the ribs." she said rubbing them.

"Who is Melissa?" Brittany asked.

"Ex-best friend as of a week or so ago, officially. Un-officially we haven't been best friends since the school year began for reasons I have no idea." Taylor sighed trying not to put strain on her ribs.

"Don't you think she would like to know what happened?" Rachel asked as Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know she hasn't seemed to care what's been going on in my life lately."

"She keeps that ring." Beth said suddenly and Taylor raised an eyebrow at her. "The one you usually have on." Beth clarified motioning to the very noticeable tan line on Taylor's left ring finger.

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked.

"It's on her chain, the silver one around her neck." Beth said.

"That was her mother's, she gave it to Melissa before she passed away." Taylor said softly remembering that day.

"Yeah, she keeps it hidden under her shirt or jackets."

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked curious.

Beth got what she was insinuating and blushed. "Shut up! I'm observant."

Taylor laughed. "I'm just messing with you Beth; I never had anyone younger than me around." Taylor said.

"Melissa's older than you?" Beth asked as Taylor nodded.

"By two months and she never let me forget it." Taylor said.

"No offense but you and Melissa sound like Brittany and Santana when we were younger." Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah? And which one am I?" Taylor asked.

"Santana." Rachel and Quinn answered in unison.

"What?" Santana asked. "She is nothing like me."

"She hates talking about feelings; as soon as you get close you either keep them close or push them away." Rachel said.

"She protects those who are close to the point of murdering for them." Quinn added.

"We don't even know Melissa, so how can you compare them to us?" Santana asks crossing her arms.

"If you ask me Melissa's the Santana in the relationship." Beth grumbled. "She's bossy, snobbish, controlling and angry all the time."

"That's the side you know Beth, she wasn't always like that. She spent the last five years with just her father, her mother passed away five years ago and her world fell apart, her perfect family was gone, you have both your parents and then some." Taylor said motioning to Santana and Brittany.

"I still say she's the Santana." Beth huffed.

Taylor's phone went off again and she hit ignore.

"Are you really going to ignore her?" Rachel asked as Taylor nodded.

"As long as I can." Taylor confirmed.

The doctor came back saying that it was time everyone but Rachel leave so Taylor could relax and rest. But not sleep in case of falling into a coma.

* * *

Monday at school Beth was surprised when Melissa approached her since she hadn't come near her since Taylor told them to back off.

"Can I help you?" Beth asked looking up from her phone. She had been texting Taylor who was still in the hospital all morning.

"You're close to Taylor right?" Melissa asked as Beth nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you give this to her?" Melissa asked holding an envelope out to Beth.

"No, you can give it to her yourself." Beth said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You don't want to." Beth said standing from her seated position on the fountain bench. "Half the school knows what happened Friday night; you know where to find her." Beth said walking away. She was not doing her any favors.

"Beth!" Beth turned and faced her. "I really am sorry."

"Do I get reasons as to why you treated me the way you did? Taylor keeps defending you and I don't understand at all, she knows how you act and how you changed." Beth said and Melissa looked down.

"She was my best friend, something happened between us and she acts as if it was nothing but it wasn't nothing to me and she's so hardheaded that she can't figure it out. I was angry at her but instead of taking it out on her I took it out on those around me so I'm sorry." Melissa explained.

"I accept your apology, but you still have to give that to her yourself." Beth said and Melissa nodded. Beth gave her the room number and hospital address before walking away.

Melissa looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. Her dad wouldn't know and the school would barely realize she's gone. She hailed a cab and gave him the address.

* * *

Melissa walked to the room and sighed when she found it empty with only Taylor asleep on the bed. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked up to the side of the bed and smiled seeing the names and doodles on the purple cast on her arm. She pushed a few stray hairs out of her face and placed the envelope down on the side table.

"You always did sleep at some of the best times. It gave me time to think without you reading my face and every thought in my head. You asked me what happened between us and I always gave you a cryptic answer. But just think Tay, please. It was over the summer at Cody and Dave's party, you were wasted off your ass and I was trying to get you to lie down and sleep it off. I know you remember Tay, you apologized for it the morning after, you always block out the memories you don't want but don't block me out. I let you block a lot, but please, don't block out anything that has to do with us." Melissa sniffled and wiped a tear off her cheek before turning to leave only to stop when she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned around and saw Taylor looking up at her.

"Stay? Please?"

Melissa nodded and Taylor scooted over.

"Dummy, scoot over on the other side, I don't want to hurt you." Melissa said walking around the bed as Taylor scooted over and she climbed in.

"When I wake up again I am going to nag you on why you should have waited till after school to come visit." Taylor yawned and Melissa kissed the underside of her jaw.

"Go back to sleep."

* * *

Rachel smiled as she sat outside the door to the hospital room. A nurse walked by and kneeled next to Rachel.

"Is everything ok Ms. Berry?" she asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I'm just letting one of Taylor's friends and her get some privacy, and can you and the other staff just over look the girl with her right now, they're best friends and being with each other always makes them feel better." Rachel said as the nurse nodded.

Rachel had seen Melissa walk into the room and decided to give her some time. She recognized her from a picture in Taylor's room. She didn't want to eavesdrop but seeing the sudden appearance of the girl Taylor was ignoring for the better part of the weekend had her curious and it didn't help that the door wasn't as thick as they appear.

After ten minutes Rachel stepped into the room to find both girls fast asleep. Taylor had her right arm around Melissa's shoulder holding her to her so Melissa's head was resting on her chest. Melissa's right hand was intertwined with Taylor's left on Taylor's stomach. Rachel pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of the two before putting it away and sitting on the recliner in the corner of the room turning the TV on.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Taylor woke up and saw Rachel was fast asleep on the recliner. She smiled and her smile widened when she felt the weight on her right side. Then her face fell into one of confusion as she pulled her left hand out of Melissa's grip and reached over grabbing the envelope. She opened it seeing as she didn't glue it shut and pulled the contents out. She found her ring and a note. She slipped the ring back on and unfolded the letter.

'Give me time ok?'

Taylor sighed and kissed the top of her blonde head. "All the time you need." She whispered as there was a knock then the door opened.

"I thought I would find her here." The man smiled as he walked over and kissed the top of Taylor's head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Hank. I get to leave soon." Taylor answered as he sat on one of the plastic chairs by the bed.

"When the school called and said she wasn't in any of her classes I was scared and angry at first, then understanding. Even if you two had a fall out; you're best friends and you will be there for each other." Hank chuckled when Melissa mumbled reaching for Taylor's hand. "She still sleeps with that huge stuffed bear you got her at that carnival years ago."

"I thought I had her throw it out because it was old." Taylor said as Hank nodded.

"Yeah, but she spent hours sewing the tears shut and re-stuffing the thing." Hank smiled. "You don't come around much anymore." Hank pointed out and Taylor nodded. "Why?" She shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Ok. How are you? And none of that crap you feed others." Hank said sternly pointing his index finger at Taylor.

"Better than you'd think a girl who just found out her father isn't her father after a fatal car accident killed said man and knocking her mother into a coma." Taylor answered honestly. "The shrink that came in yesterday said it had something to do with not having that big of a connection to them." Taylor waved it off. "I wasn't really listening anyway."

"You're a strong girl Taylor, when she wakes up she's grounded." Hank said standing.

"You're not going to bring her home?" Taylor asked.

"She found her way here; she can find her way home." Hank chuckled. "It seems your friend pulled some strings." Hank said pointing to the hospital band around Melissa's wrist. "I hope the two of you figure out what happened out. I miss having you around." Hank said kissing her forehead.

"I miss being around." Taylor said.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon with your school assignments." Hank said leaving.

"Bye."

"The people you know are something else."

Taylor jumped then glared at Rachel. "Don't do that." She hissed trying not to wake Melissa who stirred for a bit but didn't wake up.

"Sorry."

"When did she get here?" Taylor asked.

"A bit after eight thirty, I went for breakfast with Brittany, Quinn and Santana before Beth headed off to school." Rachel explained.

"Oh, I woke up and she was about to leave, I remember asking her to stay and I thought it was a dream at first." Taylor said looking down at Melissa.

The door opened and Beth walked in with Brittany and then looked at Melissa with a frown.

"This isn't fair." Beth huffed.

"What's not fair?" Taylor asked.

"That you're right." Beth grumbled. "She looks nice and innocent right now."

"Give her a chance Beth." Taylor said rubbing Melissa's shoulder. "She's actually pretty cool. She helped me get away with a number of things that could have had me in juvie by now." Taylor chuckled.

"Do I want to know?" Rachel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Taylor shook her head. "No, you don't. I'll tell you later. Like when the statute on them expires." Taylor said as she felt Melissa shake with laughter. "I knew you were awake." Taylor smiled as Melissa moved over a bit and stretched.

"Yeah, I woke up once you mentioned juvie." Melissa yawned.

"Your dad was here." Taylor said and Melissa tensed checking her watch.

"Shit!" She cursed then quickly apologized. "Sorry, I just realized what time it was."

"Don't worry, I pulled some strings, as long as you wear that, you can come and go as you please." Rachel said pointing to the hospital band on her wrist.

"He said he'd bring our school work in tomorrow." Taylor said as Melissa groaned. "I'll help you with it this time." Taylor winked and Melissa buried her head in her face mumbling. Taylor turned to Beth. "She says she's sorry again and will make it up to you later." Taylor said as Melissa huffed.

"We'll see." Beth said.

Rachel looked them over and evaluated what she knew of Santana and Brittany and Taylor and Melissa. There was a brunette and blonde, they both had vicious sides to them and one hid their feelings and the other was so confused of everything she was angry.

Yep. The next generation Santana and Brittany. Rachel concluded with a smile.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Taylor was more than ecstatic when she could leave. The doctors had extended her stay to Wednesday to make sure her ribs healed correctly and that they wouldn't puncture a lung if she laughed or breathed in too deep.

Taylor had to use a wheelchair which pissed her off. She hit Santana a few times when she made jokes about the wheelchair and compared her to Artie. Mostly for being compared to Artie. Melissa was still with her and she was repaying Beth that night once school got out.

School was one thing Taylor could put off if she could. But she had to go back on Monday.

It turned out Rachel was listed as next of kin by Ella and when she asked when it was changed it was the day Ella had come over during breakfast and decided to start spending more time with her daughter. Rachel was shocked but none the less this woman trusted her with her daughter. Everything was going great.

That night for dinner they all got together at Quinn's restaurant five minutes before the school got out. Santana went to pick up Beth leaving Taylor to play the games on her phone and Melissa was talking to Quinn.

"It's just for the night, you'll need the help and I'm working for free."

"Why?" Quinn asked and Melissa looked down in shame.

"I was part of the group picking on your daughter." Melissa said. "She forgave me and I am sorry, I have this problem of taking my anger out on those who don't deserve it." Melissa said.

Quinn smiled small. To her Beth was right and Melissa was the Santana in the relationship, but she could see there are times when the roles are reversed. Quinn handed her an apron and order booklet.

"Here you go. If Beth forgave you then I guess I'll have to trust her. But why would you work for free tonight?" Quinn asked as if on cue the doors opened and a large group of teenagers walked in.

"Quinn, meet the football, basketball, baseball, softball, volleyball, hockey, soccer and swim team as well as the cheerleaders and the student body of the high school, there are some middle school kids in the mix." Melissa said putting the apron on.

"Where did they come from?" Quinn asked in shock as her staff stared out in shock.

"I told them they could find some great food here." Melissa said as Taylor rolled over and smacked her arm. "Hey!"

"You didn't tell me all of them would be here. You said a few friends." Taylor glared.

"Yeah, I said a few friends." Melissa smirked. "Who brought their friends." Melissa grabbed the handles on the wheelchair. "Now come on, some of them really want to see you." Melissa said pushing her out.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and lifted her jaw with her index finger. "You're going to catch flies like that." Rachel giggled.

"I've never had this many people in my restaurant." Quinn said dumbfounded.

"That is a lot of people." Brittany commented as the doors opened once again and more people walked in.

"Who are they?" Quinn asked as Beth and Santana walked in.

"The theater kids, choir group and band geeks." Beth said. "Taylor's group of people." She shrugged.

One of Quinn's chefs walked over. "Uh boss, we don't have a big enough staff." He said shocked.

"Meeting!" Quinn yelled as her staff gathered around. "Ok, chefs, we are going to be working triple times our usual, waiters and waitresses, we have one helper for the night so get busy."

"We'll help!" Brittany chirped.

"I am always there for a friend in need." Rachel smiled and Santana shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Ok, Santana, Brittany I want you two here, your dancing should make it easier for you two to move around the kitchen. Rachel and Beth you're out there helping take orders and remember to write the table number down." Quinn instructed handing them aprons and order booklets.

Everything was lively. It was like they were some popular five star restaurant minus the fancy. Taylor was smiling and glad to see her friends who signed her cast. A lot of them recognized Rachel off Broadway or have seen some of her shows and asked for autographs and pictures. Rachel was happy to give.

Once everyone was gone and there was just a few people left that night Quinn was exhausted and so was her staff.

"Ok guys, we had a great day, get some rest, we open at noon tomorrow." Quinn said dismissing the staff. She had finished inventory and Santana counted the income of the day and did the books with a smile.

"The books say you made at least four times that you would make in a week."

Quinn hugged an unsuspecting Melissa. "Thank you."

"I don't know; your staff seemed pretty ticked." Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, but Q just got great business and Rachel Berry was here, that always attracts the press and more people." Santana said.

"Where's Taylor?" Brittany asked.

"She's sleeping." Beth giggled pointing to Taylor who had a dry dish towel over her cast and her head resting on it.

Rachel yawned. "We all had an exciting day."

Their excitement was brought to a screeching halt when a man in a business suit walked in with another man. Melissa recognized him and gently shook Taylor.

"Wake up lazy bones. You're god father is here." Melissa whispered shaking Taylor carefully.

Taylor shot awake. "Who?" She asked urgently.

"Your god father."

Taylor grabbed her and hid behind her. "Hide me."

Quinn and Santana walked out to the register with their HBIC façades on. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rachel Berry, I heard she was here." The man in the suit said.

Rachel stepped out. "That's me. Is there something I can help you with?"

The man handed her a folded sheet of paper. "I'm Ella's lawyer, the reading of the wills will be held tomorrow at noon, both you and Taylor are requested to be there."

"Both wills? Ella is still alive." Rachel said.

"Yes, but unable to actively care for her business and child. Noon Ms. Berry." The lawyer said.

Taylor rolled herself out with Melissa behind her.

"Taylor, I am so happy to see you are ok." The other man said taking a step towards Taylor who wheeled herself back and Melissa took a protective step in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"I'm here for the will reading and to contest you staying with this woman." He said motioning to Rachel.

"I'd rather stay with Rachel than you." Taylor said.

"You've been through a traumatic event dear; you don't know what you want." He said with a fake smile.

"The shrink that interviewed me says differently." Taylor said.

"Shrink?" the man asked.

"Yes, Taylor was interviewed by a shrink the day after the accident and she said Taylor is fully competent for her own decisions and everything." Rachel said.

"We'll see what the will states." The man said as both walked out.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Rachel sat in the room with Taylor and the man from yesterday waiting for the lawyers.

"Now, there are two wills. The mother and the father's." Ella's lawyer Derek Moss; said.

"Please hold all objections for after the reading." Marks' lawyer Tony Vargas; said.

"Now in Ella's will it states that if anything were to happen to her that would make her unable to look after Taylor or her business power of attorney will be handed over to a Rachel Berry. She is to care for Taylor and the business." Derek said.

"As for Mark, everything in his name is to be left to Taylor and to remain untouched till her eighteenth birthday." Tony said. "A trustee was named but he is unable to be here."

"You'd think anyone who would be in charge of millions would want to be here." Taylor's god father James, scoffed.

"He is in a different country finishing up his schooling." Derek said with a pointed look.

"So where does all Mark's money go?" James asked.

"It will stay in its safe deposit box at the bank till the trustee is able to claim it." Tony answered.

"I'm her god father do I get nothing?" James asked as the two lawyers looked over the wills.

"It says you get Mark's car." Tony said as James looked flabbergasted.

"That's it? I don't get the kid? I'm her god father, she's just the neighbor!" James exclaimed.

"She knows me better than you." Taylor scoffed rolling back and forth in her wheelchair. "She is actually around and doesn't drink and bring hookers home every other night!" Taylor spat.

"She's on Broadway! She barely has a private life!"

"If you want to contest the will then hire an attorney to do so James, Ella stated under no circumstances was Taylor to live with anyone but Ms. Berry." Derek said.

"But everything in Ella's name goes to her!"

"Yes." Derek and Tony said.

"The company is not under Mark's name, they have separate accounts, belongings and other assets." Derek said.

"The only joint account they have is Taylor's college fund." Tony added.

"I'm contesting all of this!" James shouted. "I'm her damn brother! I should get the company! Dad only gave it to her because she was his perfect angel!"

"If you want to contest the will do so legally." Derek said. "But we are legally obliged to make sure their wills are seen through."

"Can we go now?" Taylor asked as both men nodded then glared at James.

Todd was waiting by the car. "Do I get to keep my job?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Can you drive us to Quinn's restaurant?"

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"He's contesting the will?" Quinn asked flipping a burger patty.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"He's trying to take Taylor and all of Taylor's parents' things from Rachel." Santana explained and Brittany gasped.

"He can't!"

"If a judge sees him fit as a better guardian than he can." Taylor sighed.

"How can Rachel freaking Berry not be a better guardian?" Santana asked. "She's OCD, always plans every single damn detail and has every means to accommodate you."

"I'm right here Santana and I don't know if it was all an insult but I heard a compliment so thank you."

"No problem."

"But I'm also busy, I'm working on Broadway right now, the theater has demanding hours and the press will love to get a hold of this story." Rachel pointed out.

"Who will tell?" Quinn asked.

"Jessie loves blackmail; he still tries to get me to go out with him." Rachel cringed.

"So we'll help you." Brittany said.

"This is going to take a lot of planning. I mean I now own both penthouses on our floor and the company. I have no idea how to run a company. Especially one as big as Ella's." Rachel sighed falling into a nearby chair.

"What's the difference between the two pent houses?" Santana asked.

"Theirs is a three bedroom." Rachel answered. "That doesn't matter. I'm not suited for this!" Rachel sighed defeated.

"We'll help you out." Santana said. "I'm a kick ass lawyer; Quinn runs a restaurant so she can help you run a business and Brittany, well she's Brittany, who can say no to Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I'm sure Puck wouldn't mind helping out." Quinn said.

"We can call Artie to come help, Kurt and Mercedes could even help out." Brittany smiled.

"It doesn't matter how much help you get, James will find something to use against us that will make sure he gets his way." Taylor sighed.

"So we just have to find something that will make the judge want to rule against him." Santana beamed. "We got this." She assured. "You are going back to school Monday and I will handle all the legal crap." Santana waved off.

* * *

Monday came and Taylor was still nervous so she was making back up plans in her head. Melissa walked up to her and smiled.

"I always hated you riding that skateboard in fear you might fall and kill yourself but maybe I should keep you from getting your license." She joked and Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, well after last week that skateboard seems safer." Taylor said punching her locker.

"I got it." Melissa said putting in the combination and opening the locker. "What book?"

"English." Taylor said as Melissa handed her the book.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own?" Melissa asked.

"I am but I know you'll still stick to me like glue anyway." Taylor said as Melissa shut the locker and smiled.

"You know it."

"I missed this." Taylor sighed as Melissa nodded.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"I'm sorry I let you."

"I shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have let you."

"Are we just going to go back and forth?" Melissa asked as Taylor shrugged.

"Pretty much."

* * *

When school ended Puck was there to pick Beth up. Taylor had met him on a few occasions so he wasn't a stranger.

"Hey, the ladies are busy so they sent me." Puck smiled lifting Beth into a hug before placing her in the middle seat of his truck.

"Hey Puck." Taylor smiled as he lifted her up and placed her beside Beth closing the door. He folded the wheelchair and put it in the back.

Melissa walked up to the open window. "I'll call you later." with that she placed a kiss to Taylor's cheek. She waved to Beth and walked away.

"Did you two figure out what went wrong?" Beth asked.

"She said something about me being wasted in the hospital so it probably has to do with a party we were both at during summer break." Taylor sighed.

"Where to ladies?" Puck asked.

"The restaurant." Beth answered and Puck drove off.

* * *

"What's with her?" Santana asked nodding towards Taylor.

"She's been thinking over all her actions during summer break that could have made her and Melissa drift apart." Beth said as Taylor gasped.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I remember."

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**This is possibly my longest chapter ever.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Rachel invited them over for dinner that night and they accepted. Santana and Brittany were in the living room with Beth while Rachel and Quinn cooked. Rachel insisted but Quinn wouldn't back down since she loved Rachel's kitchen. So they agreed to make it together.

"I can hear that music in here, won't there be complaints?" Quinn asked as Rachel shook her head.

"No, these are the only pent houses on this floor and no one lives on the floor below us." Rachel said. "This might go on for awhile." She sighed as the song changed.

Things were fine for a week till Rachel got home from picking Taylor up and found a court summons in her mail.

"What's up?" Taylor asked seeing her shocked face.

"We are being summoned to family court. Your god father is contesting your mother's will." Rachel said.

Taylor went across the hall and slammed her front door shut.

* * *

Saturday was horrible. Rachel was making last minute calls to the theater and trying to get Taylor into the car which required help from Todd. She was also making calls to Quinn and Brittany updating them.

"I'm going." Taylor huffed taking her crutches from Todd making her way up the stairs to the court room.

James was hitting where it counted and this was only a hearing. Taylor was close to beating him with her crutches. Rachel already took one from when James accidentally tripped over it.

Taylor told them why she wanted to stay with Rachel and that James only wanted her for her mother's company. James explained why he would be good for both her and the company.

When it was over the judge let Taylor go home with Rachel.

* * *

Once they got back Taylor flopped onto the couch.

"I hate him." she yawned. The cast around her arm was replaced with a brace but the cast around her leg still remained.

"You and me both." Rachel sighed checking the time. "Santana and Brittany are staying with you and Beth tonight while me and Quinn have dinner. Is that ok?" Rachel asked as Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna sleep." Taylor said wrapping a blanket around her.

* * *

Taylor was shaken awake a few hours later by Beth.

"Wake up Taylor, you're no fun asleep." Beth whines as Taylor grunted and pulled the blanket over her head. "Taylor!"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Let's play monopoly with Aunt B and Aunt San." Beth said shaking Taylor again.

"Fine. One round." Taylor groaned sitting up.

One round turned into three and when it became clear to both Beth and Brittany that Taylor and Santana were extremely competitive they opted for a different game. Beth said karaoke and Santana said no. Brittany said the newest version of Just Dance and Taylor just raised an eyebrow. Santana said the new Halo game but Brittany said Beth wad too young to be playing those types of games. Taylor said she had Rock Band and to that Santana jumped up and agreed. Beth clapped along with Brittany.

Santana took the drums while Brittany grabbed a bass and Beth was on the guitar. Taylor was handed the mike since there wasn't much she could do with a broken arm. The cast prevented any real movement in it.

That's how Rachel and Quinn found them. Playing Rock Band and having a good time.

* * *

**Four hours earlier**

Quinn and Rachel were seated in the kitchen with plates of meatless spaghetti in front of them.

"How is Taylor settling in?" Quinn asked.

"Good, she sometimes stays on the couch or across the hall in her room." Rachel said. "I don't want her to feel as if she has no choice."

"Understandable. How was court?"

"It wasn't even the official date and he was hitting where it counted. Taylor was ready to beat him down with her crutches." Rachel chuckled at the last part.

"By the look she did something?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"She tripped home twice before I could steal one away from her." Rachel said. "I never got to thank you."

Quinn was confused. "For what?" Quinn asked.

"During junior year. If it wasn't for you I never could have written that song." Rachel said.

"There was a different reason I said those things." Quinn muttered.

"Oh?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yes. I told you that because you had the potential. Look where Finn is; in Lima working at Burt's car shop. He would have held you back and you wouldn't be here. I was mean but confident that you would be one of the only people who could make it." Quinn explained. She wasn't about to tell her the reason was because she was jealous and wanted to be with her. But she had Beth and that would only further her chances of being tied down in Lima.

"How did you get out of Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Santana got a job out here and her uncle left her the house and she didn't want to leave me to rot in hell-her words-so she packed me and Beth up with Puck's help so here we are." Quinn shrugged. "Meet any special people?" Quinn asked.

"Taylor and Todd but that's it."Rachel shrugged.

"I can't help but notice similarities between those two." Quinn pointed out as Rachel nodded.

"That would make two of us." Rachel said. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"San and Beth. But I recently added two people." Quinn smiled coyly.

"Who would that be?" Rachel asked oblivious.

"You and Taylor." Quinn beamed. "You're both great with Beth and I don't know. I feel like I have a chance to make up for what I did to you I'm high school." Quinn said looking down.

"Quinn there is really no need. It is the past. Let us leave it there. You've done more than you think to repay me." Rachel smiled.

They walked to the car after dinner and Quinn caught Rachel's wrist. Rachel looked up at the blonde confused.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I know I might chicken out if I don't do this now." Quinn said and Rachel's brow creased more with confusion.

"Do what?" Rachel asked.

Quinn physically answered by brushing her lips over Rachel's lightly. Quinn pulled away but Rachel lightly cupped her face pulling her back in.

"I've wanted to do that since I first noticed you." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel smiled. "When was that?"

"Freshman year. You walked in with one of those insanely short skirts and San caught me starring and that's when the insults started. I was hating the feelings you made me feel amd so I tried to hide it." Quinn laughed bitterly. "I hated being mean but being gay in our high school?"

Rachel nodded. "I understand Quinn. We we're kids and scared." Rachel sighed. "There was more than one occasion I had to hold myself from ravaging you in front of the whole glee club." Rachel said with a laugh.

Quinn blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, especially when you sang 'its a man's man's world.' I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by the performance. You were making a statement and you were brave enough to get out there and do it."

"If I knew the feelings were mutual I would have kissed you when you cornered me alone in the bathroom during that duets assignment back in junior year." Quinn smirked.

"We should get back soon." Rachel said checking the time. It was almost midnight. "Have we really been out that long?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled out her phone.

"Wow." Quinn said in surprise. "I should get you home, Taylor might nag me for keeping you out late." Quinn chuckled.

* * *

When they walked into Rachel's they found their two friends and children dancing around singing and playing the instrument controllers to Rock Band.

When Santana did a spin she tripped upon seeing the two in the doorway.

"Shut Q! Give a girl a heart attack!" Santana shouted.

"I think you would've broken your neck first."Quinn giggled.

"And you would have been the reason for it." Santana said as they shut the game off and Beth yawned.

"Mommy do we gave to go home?" Beth asked rubbing her eyes.

"Quinn, can we just stay the night?" Santana asked.

"That's up to Rachel." Quinn said as Rachel beamed.

"Feel free! The couch actually turns into a bed. Taylor forced me to buy it when the doctor our me on bed rest after litterally breaking a leg." Rachel blushed. "It was barely a hair line fracture; Taylor was over reacting." Rachel huffed.

"I was not. I just wanted it to be easier for you so you wouldn't have to walk upstairs just to get to bed." Taylor said lifting her crutches up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To my room and bed. Melissa wants to have a heartfelt talk tomorrow and I need sleep for that." Taylor said rolling her eyes making her way to the door.

"Does her life revolve around Melissa?" Santana asked.

Beth sighed. "Both have the features of you and Brittany in high school." Beth said.

"How so?" Santana asked.

"Melissa is angry, she can be kind and harmless at times but if you mess with Taylor she's vicious. Last year Melissa punched Taylor's boyfriend out for cheating. Taylor has her innocent child moments like Brittany but over the summer Taylor broke the arm of the quarterback for getting Melissa drunk and trying to take advantage of her. Melissa isn't a drinker." Beth said.

"Taylor drinks?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked away.

"She does when she's at a party, she told me she'd stop." Rachel said.

"Maybe she's waiting for you." Brittany said amd Rachel hung her head.

"At least I'm trying." Rachel muttered.

"I'll go talk to her if she's so much like me." Santana said getting up.

"Go easy, if she feels threatened she'll hit where it hurts." Rachel warned.

"Sounds like someone." Quinn smirked.

Santana scowled and headed across the hall. Santana knocked but found the door was open and walked in. It wasn't hard to find Taylor's room. There was a bunch of school activity posters she participated in taped to it. She was about to knock when strumming from an acoustic guitar could be heard.

Santana walked in without Taylor knowing and leaned in the doorway. Santana recognize the words from Taylor Swift and smiled. Taylor stopped mid strum and shook her hand and flexed her wrist.

"Should you be straining your wrist with chords this soon with playing?" Santana asked.

"I'm stubborn. The doctor can say what he wants I'll always hear something else." Taylor laughed. "So what do you want to talk about?" Taylor asked confusing Santana.

"What?"

"You have that look." Taylor said and Santana smiled sitting next to her.

"What happened over the summer?" Santana asked.

Taylor sighed. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Only if you let me."

Taylor took a deep breath. "I kissed her."

"Melissa?" Santana asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, over the summer, I was wasted but apparently not enough to forget that I kissed my best friend." Taylor rambled throwing her right hand up and letting it slap down onto her thigh. She couldn't help but feel as if there was something she did forget.

"Have you ever thought of her that way?" Santana asked.

"No, but I think she started. I mean yeah there was a time I considered us being together like that but…" Taylor flopped back onto her bed. "This is so confusing."

"Only if you let it." Santana said lying down next to Taylor. "Let me tell you a story." Santana said as Taylor snorted.

"Right."

"Really." Santana glared. "Just listen." Santana took a deep breath before beginning. "When I was in high school I realized I loved Brittany but before any of that I had known her since we were four in kindergarten and Karofsky thought he could push her around in the sand box. I broke his nose and since then Britt and I were together. Our friendship grew and so did our feelings for each other. But in Lima, that was a terrible place to be gay." Taylor cut in.

"Rachel told me about her dads." Taylor said and Santana nodded.

"Yeah. But the point, I was like you a bit." Santana chuckled. "Tried to find excuses for it, tried not to feel it, not talk about feelings, distract me. I loved Brittany and it was almost too late when I told her." Santana let out a bitter laugh. "But look where that ended up. We fought and I went back to LA and she came back here, but we're together again and I have you to thank for that." Santana said.

"I just got you two in the same place, the rest was all you." Taylor said scooting over and laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I would never had gotten the guts to see her, you gave me no room to run." Santana said as Taylor shrugged. "My point Taylor, if you feel like you're getting those feelings for Melissa, follow them, don't run. She's probably confused out of hell and alone. You know what it's like to be alone."

"I haven't exactly felt that way since I met Beth." Taylor said.

"How is that?" Santana asked.

"It brought you and Quinn in my life, Quinn helps Rachel smile and you make Brittany happy and that makes Rachel happy too." Taylor smiled.

"And Rachel happy makes you happy." Santana said as Taylor nodded.

"I have to ask." Taylor said.

"What?"

"Do you really hide razor blades in your hair?" Taylor asked as Santana burst out laughing.

"I used to." Santana said and Taylor craned her neck to look up at her. "Ok, I carry one or two, it's New York." Santana said and Taylor giggled.

"I don't blame you; I keep a pocket knife in my high tops when I wear them." Taylor said.

"And when you don't?" Santana asked.

"Mike belt around my stomach." Taylor answered.

"Good." Santana said.

They continued to lay there in complete silence for fifteen minutes before drifting asleep.

That's how Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Beth found the two and took pictures.

"We should get to bed ourselves." Rachel leading the three back into her penthouse.

Beth was asleep instantly with Brittany by her side on the pull out couch and Quinn and Rachel smiled at the two.

"Would you like to join me?" Rachel asked nodding towards the stairs. "No funny business just sleep." Rachel quickly added making Quinn smile.

"I'd love to." She said kissing Rachel softly. Rachel smiled and intertwined their hands leading Quinn upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"Should we wake them up?" Beth asked from the left side of the bed.

"Nah, let them sleep." Taylor smiled taking a picture with her phone.

"But they need breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day." Brittany said as Santana wrapped an arm around her pulling her to her.

"Yeah, but they look peaceful." Santana said taking her own photo as payback.

Quinn and Rachel were curled together in Rachel's bed. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn had her arms wrapped securely and protectively around Rachel.

"Alright, just because they aren't awake doesn't mean I'm not hungry, who wants Denny's?" Santana asked as all three snapped their heads to her. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Rachel woke up first and smiled seeing the blonde hair and feeling the toned arms around her. She sighed contently and curled further into Quinn who tightened her grip.

* * *

"We need a house."

Brittany and Rachel looked at Taylor. Rachel mid sip for her coffee and Brittany with a mouth full of pancakes.

"What?" Rachel asked lowering her mug.

"This is a two bedroom Rach, when they ask to see living arrangements-which they will-they will ask where I sleep and if you answer across the hall or on the couch, they'll say you aren't making the necessary adjustments therefore unable to raise a kid." Taylor said.

"Rachel owns your penthouse, why not just move into that?" Brittany asked after swallowing her pancakes.

"Yes, but once you see this house you won't be able to say no." Taylor smirked.

"How are you so sure?" Rachel asked.

"After school we'll check it out." Taylor said grabbing her crutches.

"Where are you heading off to?" Rachel asked.

"School." Taylor said in a 'duh' tone.

"This early?" Rachel asked.

"Santana's taking me on her way to the office." Taylor said as Brittany perked up. "I'll tell her you said hi and whatever, she has to be in court soon." Taylor said hugging both women on her way out.

"What are you planning to do for the day?" Rachel asked Brittany who shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I was going to meet Quinn at the restaurant. Many people have been going since that night Taylor was released from the hospital." Rachel said and Brittany nodded.

"I was thinking about heading back to Lima for a bit." Brittany said and Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her. "I want to see my family."

Rachel nodded. "Why don't we all head down for Thanksgiving?" Rachel suggested.

Brittany beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, my dads want to see Taylor again and I haven't been home since Thanksgiving two years ago." Rachel sighed.

"Ok!" Brittany said.

* * *

Taylor adjusted her crutches and opened her locker. She couldn't wait till she could get rid of them. She grabbed her text book and shoved her backpack in and grabbed her binder.

"Hey."

Taylor turned and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Taylor hugged him.

"I'm visiting and I heard about your accident so I came to see you." He said.

"That's nice if you considering you live three thousand miles away." Taylor said as the guy shrugged.

"How's Melissa?" he asked as Taylor cringed.

"Don't let her see you." Taylor laughed.

"Why does she hate me?" he asked.

"Trevor I dated you when I was fourteen and you were a senior. She's never liked anyone I dated. You're no different." Taylor says shutting her locker.

"You do know it was cause she was jealous right?" Trevor asks and Taylor freezes. She pondered that possibility.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, when no one was looking or she thought no one was looking she gave you these looks. They were full if live and when she would look at me or whoever you were dating she gave them murderous looks." Trevor tells her.

"She's my best friend dude, she's protective."

"You know its the truth Tay." he says patting her back. "I'll see you around. My dad wants bonding time." he rolls his eyes.

"Bye Trev, it was good to see you." she hugs him once more and he leaves.

"What's he doing here?" Melissa asks coming out of nowhere from behind Taylor startling her.

"Don't do that!" Taylor nearly shouts. "And he just wanted to check on me." Taylor looks over face and sees that maybe Trevor wasn't lying. She did have a murderous look on her face.

"Oh. Want me to take those?" Melissa doesn't wait fir an answer before taking the text book and binder from her.

That heartfelt talk. Never happened. Melissa's dad took her out for the day to Coney Island.

"He's still my friend Melissa, play nice." Taylor chastised adjusting her crutches.

* * *

After school a crowd had formed at the entrance confusing the two teens as well as Beth. It has become a usual thing for Taylor to meet her at her class every day after school.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

There was only one person who could get a group of girls asking a million questions about new clothes and the new line and only another person who could get the coed group asking about new singles and CDs.

"Mercedes and Kurt." Beth and Taylor chuckled.

"Come on." Taylor said as she and Beth shoved their way to the front.

When they reached the front they found not only Kurt and Mercedes, but Blaine, Puck, Mike and Tina.

Beth hugged all of them and Taylor waved then introduced them to Melissa.

"What's with the limo?" Taylor asked.

"We are going shopping." Kurt said simply and Taylor raised an eye brow.

"You make your own clothes." She pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't love the designs of others." Kurt said pushing his hair to the side like he usually does.

"I'm a bit cripple." Taylor said lifting the crutches.

"That's why I'm here." Puck grinned flexing his guns.

"Ok dad, let's go." Beth said getting in the limo.

"I'll call you later?" Taylor asked and Melissa nodded. "Ok. Get some sleep, I'm calling at the usual." Taylor says kissing Melissa's cheek.

"Bye." Melissa said dreamily.

Taylor studied her face and smiled as Blaine helped her into the limo.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Proving a friend right." Taylor answered buckling her seatbelt.

* * *

"We have one more stop." Taylor said as they pulled up in front of the pent house building. Rachel walked out with Brittany and got in.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"You shall see." Taylor said handing the driver a slip of paper.

"So Rachel when will you return to the stage?" Kurt asked.

"Next week. Taylor is forcing me out." Rachel said.

"We must all get together and go." Kurt clapped.

"I'd love to see the show." Tina smiled and Mike nodded.

They continued the small talk till they pulled up to a house. It was a two story with a three car garage and had a decent front yard and the houses weren't too close to each other.

"Where did you find this?" Rachel asked.

"A friend needs someone to buy it off him since he can't pay for it anymore." Taylor said as they got out and she pulled a set of keys from her front pant pocket. Taylor unlocked the door and led them in.

"Who's your friend?" Puck asked in amazement at the inside.

"Todd." Taylor said.

"His parents gave it to him when they moved. His father passed away from cancer and his mother couldn't stand having the house but Todd wanted it." Taylor said.

"How many rooms are in here?" Mercedes asked.

"Five." Taylor answered. "The master bedroom, Todd's old room, three guest rooms, a den and library study." Taylor said.

"I'd take it." Puck said.

"We don't even have to pay for it." Taylor said. "Well there are bills." Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Todd's dad practically had the place paid for, so Todd will give us the deed and sign everything off to you and it's ours." Taylor said.

"Ok." Rachel said.

"Really? That was easy." Taylor said. She was expecting more of a fight.

"You want it so ok." Rachel said and Taylor beamed hugging her.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Rachel said.

Taylor really hated lying to Rachel, but she couldn't lose this house. Her mother handed the house deed over to Todd's father when they moved out and the two had an agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later they were called back into court. Derek had found a letter that got mixed in with other papers.

"This letter states that Ms. Berry understands Taylor and has bonded with her and became a parental figure to her and demands that if anything were to happen to her Taylor would stay with Ms. Berry." Derek said handing the judge the letter.

"It would seem so." The judge said.

"I am her god father god damn it! Does that mean nothing!" James shouted slamming his hands down on the table.

"Both parents had different plans for the child." Tony said.

"The child is right here." Taylor said lifting a hand over her to point down at herself. "I'm fifteen, I'm pretty sure I can choose who I want to live with." Taylor said.

"But I must do what is best, Ms. Berry does have a hectic schedule as a Broadway star and your uncle can look after you more. His hours are flexible." The judge said as Taylor glared.

"I'm killing you, in my head, right this second." Taylor said in a monotone.

"Your honor it really seems as if she wants to stay with Ms. Berry."

"She is my god daughter and niece. I'm not letting some stranger take her. I'm fighting for custody!"

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...I threw in a big twist and you will learn what really caused the rift between Taylor and Melissa as well as some of Taylor's dirty little secrets.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"What?" Quinn asked as Taylor and Rachel nodded.

"That's what he said. He's getting a lawyer and everything." Rachel said as Taylor scoffed and stuffed piece of paper straw wrap into her mouth before lifting the straw to her lips spitting the spit ball at a picture of James she had hanging on the wall.

"That is…gross." Quinn said as Beth nodded.

"I don't have dart board anymore." Taylor said.

"Do I want to know?" Rachel asked as Taylor shook her head.

"No and you confiscated my BB guns so that's out of the question." Taylor said putting another piece of paper in her mouth and spitting.

"You're cleaning that up at least." Quinn said as Taylor nodded.

"I will. I'm just enjoying myself." Taylor said making another spit ball.

"I'll represent you." Santana said making Taylor nearly choke on a spit ball.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, because let's face it, you and Taylor have become a permanent fix in this family." Santana said and Rachel felt her heart swell.

Taylor's phone beeped and she opened the message and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, a friend is having a birthday party tonight and a friend is coming to get me." Taylor said.

"Be home at a reasonable time." Rachel said.

"That's it?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Taylor can handle herself. I trust her." Rachel said.

Taylor hobbled over to the picture she taped up and pulled it down. She crumpled it up and tossed it just as there was a honk outside. Taylor grabbed her crutches and headed out kissing Rachel's cheek.

"See you in the morning."

* * *

Taylor had to have been on her third cup of the watermelon daiquiri that was made. She felt the alcohol in her stomach but it wasn't the daiquiri she made sure she had put enough of the mix in to mask the alcohol taste. She had about five or six shots. Three Hypnotic, One Bacardi and two Jose Cuervo. She then mixed the two together in a drink she shared with a friend. So maybe she was a bit out of it.

She was actually going to stop after her fourth shot but then she saw the hurt in Melissa's eyes when she saw Trevor with an arm around her. She got confused again. She had half the mind to drag Trevor up to a bedroom but she wasn't that drunk. Besides, she stopped her hooking up days when Todd threatened to send her to a convent. So about six months ago.

Thinking of Todd made her frown. She was here to have fun and forget the stupid cast around her leg. She took a big gulp of her daiquiri and looked around the room. She spotted Melissa and brushed trevor's arm away off her shoulders. He turned to her confused.

"I'm gonna go get some air." she said finishing her drink and grabbing her crutches.

She found Melissa in the backyard on the bench stating at nothing. She was alone. Taylor dropped down beside her and sighed.

Melissa saw her and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey,why are you here alone?" Taylor asked.

"Just wanted to get air. Why aren't you with Trevor?"Melissa asked.

"He's a friend Mel, I'm sorry if you feel threatened by him." that was the wrong thing tp say.

"Threatened? Oh yeah! I'd be threatened by the guy who let's you drink your ass dumb." Melissa scoffed.

"I'm pretty coherent right now." Taylor scowled.

"For how much longer?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine, stop mothering me. I already have my mom and Rachel." Taylor said picking a piece of lint off her shirt.

"Please, we're probably going to have a summer flashback again and it will be his fault again for giving you the drinks." Melissa rambled and all Taylor could think of was how kissable Melissa's lips looked. She shook the thought away and sighed.

"I'm fine, I'm not a lightweight like you." Taylor said leaning into her.

"That's because you started when you were twelve." Melissa huffed laying her head on Taylor's.

"I hate it when we fight." Taylor yawned.

"Hey, you still have to get home, don't fall asleep on me." Melissa chuckled.

"Can't I go home with you?" Taylor asked her words slurred slighty.

"And you say you aren't drunk." Melissa giggled.

"I'm not, I'm buzzed." Taylor corrected.

"Buzzed is drunk." Melissa said as Taylor shrugged.

"Your point?" Taylor asked.

"Just looking out for you Taylor." Melissa said as Taylor shut her eyes.

"I remember what happened over the summer." Taylor mumbled. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable; but I don't regret kissing you."

"What?" Melissa looked down at Taylor and found her fast asleep. "Damn it Taylor." Melissa sighed as Taylor's phone beeped.

Melissa reached into Taylor's pocket and pulled out the phone.

'Where are you-Todd'

Melissa sighed and texted back. 'Taylor fell asleep, it's Melissa, can you come pick us up?' She added the address and sent the message.

The reply was instant.

'On my way.'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Todd stepped out onto the back porch and smiled seeing Taylor asleep against Melissa.

"Thanks." Melissa said as Todd picked Taylor up and Melissa grabbed her crutches and they headed to Todd's car out front.

Trevor was stupid enough to walk out.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" He asked.

"Home." Melissa answered.

"Why? We were having fun." He was clearly drunk. "We were going to hook up in my room." He said and Todd slammed the car door shut glaring at him.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, who are you?" Trevor scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, but you are not going near her again." Todd hissed.

"Who are you to stop me, I already took her virginity, did you know she's a slut? She hooks up on a daily basis even when we were together, we had the best three sums and…" Trevor was going to finish but Todd's fist shut him up.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!" Todd yelled punching Trevor again.

"Todd!" Melissa yelled grabbing his arm. "Let's just go." She said and Todd scoffed at Trevor and they got in his car. Todd drove away swearing under his breath while Melissa cast glances back at Taylor's sleeping form in the backseat.

"Son of a bitch!" Todd yelled slamming his palms onto the steering wheel at a red light.

"You're her brother?" Melissa asked and Todd nodded.

"Her half." Todd sighed calming down.

"She never mentioned you, well as her brother." Melissa said.

"Ella, mom had me with a guy she knew in college and she was so in love with Mark at the time that she gave me to my dad and managed to hide the pregnancy. She came around till I turned ten, then it stopped and I found out that I had a sister and three years ago I bumped into Taylor. I knew who she was so we got to know each other, she replaced the coffees we dropped and we just sat there and talked. Mom came in to pick her up and nearly fainted when she saw us together. Taylor said I was in college looking for a job and that they were thinking of hiring a driver so they gave it to me. Ella explained to her our relationship and if you saw Taylor's smile that day you would have smiled with her. She was ecstatic to learn she had a big brother but it was a secret. It was a win-win, I got a job and stayed close to my family and managed to pay for college." Todd told her as Taylor stirred in the backseat.

"Does Rachel know?" Melissa asked. If there was one other person other than herself who knew everything about Taylor it was Rachel.

"No. And we can't tell anyone about us yet." Todd sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because then everything in Ella's will goes to me, Taylor gets nothing. I'm her eldest son if people knew about me then rumors and things we aren't ready for will come up. If Rachel gets custody then she becomes the trustee to everything." Todd sighed. "It's better that way. I want to at least finish college before taking the company. Mom wanted it that way."

"Wow." Melissa said.

"A lot to take in I know. But What Trevor said, was it true?" Todd asked. "I knew she hooked up, but she told me she stopped, or rather stopped doing it as much."

"She stopped, but there was a time when hooking up wasn't a problem for her and that was when she got introduced to the bottle, the three sums I know nothing about.." Melissa said.

"She promised me she'd stop."

"She did, about six months ago, well, she toned it down." Melissa said. "Her last hook up was about three months ago." Melissa said looking away.

Todd nearly crashed the car. "With you!"

Melissa blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Todd pulled over.

"You and my sister?" Todd asked as Melissa nodded. "When?"

"Over the summer, the day she kissed me, I had a few drinks myself but after we started it didn't stop. She remembers the kiss but doesn't remember the sex." Melissa chocked back a sob and Todd rubbed her shoulder. "I left before she woke up that morning so she thinks she hooked up with some guy that night."

"You fell in love with her." Todd said and Melissa nodded.

"But we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because we're Taylor and Melissa, I'm a bitch and she's nice, I bring people down she brings them up and defends them from people like me. I love her but I can't be with her." Melissa sobbed.

"Why?"

"I'll hurt her." Melissa said. "I always hurt the people I love."

"Is it that or are you not ready to tell people you're gay?" Todd asked and Melissa tried to glare but only succeeded in letting more tears fall.

"My dad would hate me, people will look at me differently and Taylor's straight." Melissa said as Todd hugged her.

"Maybe she hooked up with all those guys to make herself believe she was straight?" Todd asked pulling away. "Just think about it, you two can stay at my place tonight." Todd said pulling away from the curb.

* * *

**Review please. =D  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Taylor lifted her head and looked around the darkness trying to figure out where she was. When it became clear that it was Todd's guest room she panicked. How did she even get here? Then she felt arms wrapped her around her and she looked to her right to see Melissa pressed up against her back holding her securely in place. She spotted her phone on the nightstand and picked it up wincing when the light hit her face. She had a few messages and read them.

'When will you be home?-Rachel'

'If you hook up tell me-S'

'Don't be careless.-B'

'Be careful, Rach is going crazy-Q'

Taylor sighed and hit speed dial number two. One was voicemail.

"About damn time! Berry is driving me insane."

"Sorry Santana, I didn't hook up, I passed out and Melissa had Todd pick us up and we are currently in his apartment." Taylor yawned.

"Want to get a late night snack slash early breakfast?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Taylor said giving Santana the address. She left a note for Todd and Melissa and found her crutches by the front door.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were lying together in Rachel's bed after Santana told them where she was heading.

"Do you think Taylor will be ok?" Rachel asked.

"She has Santana helping her out. She'll be fine." Quinn said kissing her cheek. "I know technically she's not yours, but you're a great mother." Quinn smiled as Rachel looked up at her.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Rach. I did enough that." Quinn said as Rachel connected their lips.

"I know we haven't been together that long but I love you." Rachel said truthfully shocking Quinn.

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night/morning making love.

Beth looked up at the ceiling then over to Brittany. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish." Brittany said as another loud moan could be heard. "Santi owes me twenty dollars." Brittany smiled.

* * *

"So?" Santana asked as they sat down in Denny's.

"I told her I remember our kiss and apologized if I made her uncomfortable then I told her I don't regret it." Taylor said looking over the menu. "Then I passed out drunk." Taylor concluded while Santana glared.

"Are you hungover?" Santana asked and Taylor shook her head.

"I'm not a lightweight and the last time I got a hangover was when I kissed my best friend." Taylor said as the waitress walked up and they placed their orders.

"Lucky Bitch." Santana mumbled making Taylor chuckle.

"I have to tell you something." Taylor said and Santana had a look of fear on her face. "I'm not dying, pregnant or have an STD." Santana smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"If you're really representing us you have to know I have a brother." Taylor said and Santana stared shocked. "Rachel doesn't even know, but he's my half, my mom had him in the early years of her marriage but when she started to really show she told dad who was already in a different state that she had a business trip but she headed to the Bronx where she grew up and had the kid with the baby's father. Then she gave the baby to him promised to always keep contact and went back to dad."

"Who's your dad?" Santana asked and Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know. I just recently learned this myself San." Taylor said.

"Ok. Thank you for letting me know instead of keeping it till I get blindsided in court." Santana said as the waitress brought their food over.

* * *

Two days later they were called into court and Santana was scowling at James the second she saw him. Taylor and Rachel were seated beside Santana at one table while James and his lawyer were at their own.

"We are here for the custody case of Taylor Lancaster?" The judge asked as his bailiff nodded. "It says here the will of the minor's mother states that the minor is to be placed in the care of a Rachel Berry, what seems to be the problem Mr. Lancaster?" The judge asks.

"I'm not letting some stranger raise my niece." James said.

"Your honor if I may?" Santana asked.

"Of course Counselor." The judge said.

"Taylor has stated that she is old enough to decide who she would like to stay with and her mother's wishes are that she stay with Ms. Berry, but Ms. Lancaster feels as if her uncle only wants to have custody over her so he becomes the trustee of all her mother's assets." Santana said.

"Your honor, that is not true. She is my niece and I love her." James said as Taylor raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Lancaster?" The judge asked and Taylor looked at James.

"If you "Love" me, then why weren't you there for any of my birthdays unless gram and gramps pulled you to one? If you say you love me why is it you call me and my mother undeserving brats?" Taylor asked. She had used her fingers to make air quotes. Mark had actually taken Ella's last name because it held power in the business world.

"I am a very busy person and I never said such thing." James protested.

"You said it to my face Uncle James. Gramps left mom the company because he knew she wouldn't run it to the ground, you still have gambling bets to pay off. That's why you want the money." Taylor said and James looked appalled. "Besides, Rachel's a busy person but she still makes time for me even when she doesn't have to." Taylor said smiling at Rachel. Taylor then added. "And she doesn't have any debt."

'How does she know that?' James panicked in his head.

"Is this true Mr. Lancaster?"

"No! I do have bets to pay off but that is not the reason I want to have custody over my niece. We're family. Family must stay together."

"Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Beth, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes as well as Puck have been a better family to me in the three to two years and even two months I've known them. You don't know my allergies, my medical issues. You know anything about me." Taylor said.

"I'll learn."

"I turn eighteen in a little over two years. I get everything back, how do I know you won't ruin the company so I won't be able to save it by then?" Taylor asked. "I trust Rachel and Quinn to take care of it." Taylor said. "I don't trust you."

"Ok. That's enough." The judge intervened. "It seems you don't have that much to back you Mr. Lancaster." The judge said.

"Your honor may I add that Mr. Lancaster's spending has been phenomenal since he became engaged to known gold digger Corrie Stanton. He barely has enough to provide for himself and her, how can he provide for a child. He's engaged. What's not to say he'll ignore her completely?" Santana asked.

James was shocked yet again. He underestimated the new young lawyer.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**If there is anything you would like to see in this story please let me know. There are more Fa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"Oh yeah! Who is the best lawyer?" Santana boasted as she burst through the doors of the restaurant and Quinn glared when customers looked up.

"You, now hush up. No one wants to eat with a loud mouth." Quinn hissed in a whisper.

"When's the next court date?" Beth asked.

"There isn't one!" Santana shouted again and Quinn glared. "Son of a bitch lost all forms of custody over Taylor. The judge was going to assign a new date to sometime in two weeks but Rachel asked for a sooner or later date. When the judge asked why she told him that Taylor had a school function and he asked her uncle if he knew anything about it and he said no. He asked Rach if he even tried to know and she shook her head." Santana was beaming now.

"Anyway, he assigned a different date but that didn't work either." Rachel said helping Taylor into a chair.

"Why not?" Brittany asked coming out from behind the register kissing Santana's cheek.

"Because it was four days from now and that's when Taylor has to get her cast removed." Rachel answered and Santana smiles again.

"The judge asked James if he knew or tried to get information and he said no and tried to justify himself." Santana laughed. "Judge made his ruling right there." Santana said kissing Brittany softly. "Hi."

"Hi to you too." Brittany giggled.

"Do you want to celebrate?" Quinn asked.

"Later tonight." Santana said. "Britt is accompanying me to see some clients." Santana said dragging Brittany out with her.

"Weird." Taylor said as her phone beeped and she tapped her cast. "I can't wait to get rid of you." She scowled opening the text message. She read it and replied. Her phone beeped again and to which she answered out loud but did not reply. "Screw you Trevor." She glared putting her phone away.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"No one. A friend is coming to get to me soon, we have the school concert coming up and the set list needs to get finished." Taylor said as Rachel nodded.

* * *

Santana banged on the door and waited patiently for the door to open while she tapped her foot.

The door opened and Todd looked at her confused. "Can I help you?"

Santana pushed past him letting herself in. "How did you find your family?" Santana asked as Todd shut the door.

"What?"

"Taylor told me everything in case it came up in court. Now, how did you find them?"

"My dad told me about them, well my mother and I bumped into Taylor one day, that was it, she reminded me of a younger version of my mom and when Ella picked her up that's when I knew." Todd said. "Mom kept contact with me, she didn't abandon me." Todd said.

"You'll protect her?"

"Till I die."

"Support her?"

"Till I die." Todd repeated.

"No matter what?"

"Why are you asking me these things?" Todd asked.

"Because Taylor isn't as strong as she makes people believe." Santana said. "She's in love with her best friend. I was in her position when I was her age. Coming out is hard, my parents disowned me for a few days. Brittany's accepted it and were happy for us." Santana sighed. "Just because Taylor acts ok, doesn't mean she is. She's going to need every one she trusts on her side." Santana said.

"I'll be there for her for whatever she needs." Todd said. "She's my little sister; I'll protect her from whatever I can even if it means herself." Todd promised.

"Good." Santana held out her hand. "Santana Lopez."

"Todd Baxter."

"Nice to meet you." Santana said as they shook hands.

* * *

Brittany waited for Melissa on the porch swing. When she arrived her father answered the door and told her she would get Melissa. The door opened and Melissa closed it behind her.

"What can I help you with Brittany?" Melissa asked as Brittany patted the spot beside her and Melissa sat down.

"Actually I'm here to help you." Brittany smiled.

"How?"

"Give Taylor a chance. Talk to her about how you really feel." Brittany said.

"You make it sound easy." Melissa grumbled.

"It is once you get down to it. She loves you more than she'll admit. You two remind us about Santana and I when we were teenagers. San was a bitch and angry because she kept her feelings for me repressed. Sounds like you're doing the same with Taylor." Brittany said.

"She's ignoring me so I don't see us talking anytime soon." Melissa said. "That's Taylor's thing. If she can't deal she ignores it and acts like it's not there."

"She's just as scared as you." Brittany said. "Coming out is hard. Once you're out you can't go back in. People look at you differently but true friend stick by you." Brittany said smiling softly. "That's why San and I were glad we had to Glee club. Sure the relationships that went around were hectic. I mean Santana tried countless plans and ways to break me and Artie up. Also she hurt me a lot and you're hurting Taylor. Santana hated hurting me so I know you're probably kicking yourself for hurting Taylor right now."

"Taylor told me you had your wise words of wisdom." Melissa said. "Besides, for the next two weeks talking to Taylor will be almost impossible." Melissa sighed.

"Why?"

"The band and choir are putting on a concert at school in two weeks and it's the busiest time of year for her. It's this big thing where other schools come together to get funding for the arts in our school district." Melissa said.

"So you wait for the right time." Brittany said. "Maybe she'll get tired of waiting and make the first move." Brittany shrugged.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Melissa asked.

"It can be both. Because once she makes her move she'll be back waiting for you to make your move." Brittany said as Melissa leaned into laying her head on her shoulder.

"Why is this so confusing?" Melissa asked.

"Love is never easy." Brittany said as Melissa sighed.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Beth asked as she helped Rachel prepare for dinner.

"Because I love your mother and I want this to last and I know you want it too." Rachel said. "Plus if we last you and Taylor can become siblings."

"That's why I'm helping." Beth said.

* * *

Hours later Beth was shoving Quinn through the door of Rachel's penthouse.

"Why do I have to be here?" Quinn asked as she smoothed down her dress. Taylor was spending the night at the school with a few other people organizing the event and Beth was going to spend the night with Brittany and Santana.

"Because I asked her to get you here." Rachel said. "We never really did have a real first date and I asked her to give you the note."

"What note?" Quinn asked looking at Beth.

"The one I lost but said will you do me the honor of dining with me tonight." Beth said heading out. "Have a good night." Beth said rushing to go meet Santana downstairs.

Dinner was all small talk and light kisses here and there. Quinn and Rachel were curled up watching a movie together on the couch. Once the movie was over Rachel yawned.

"Sing to me?" Rachel asked as Quinn smiled.

**May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty, the glass never empty  
And know in your belly, you're never alone**

Rachel buried her head in the crook of Quinn's neck.

**May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having  
As every year passes, they mean more than gold  
May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble, you're never alone**

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel and kissed the top of her head**.**

**Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone  
**  
**Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone**

Rachel kissed Quinn's neck and wrapped an arm around her middle.

**Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**

**May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone  
**  
**Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**

"Do you mean it?"

"Every word." Quinn swore as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**The song is called 'Never Alone' by Lady Antebellum**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but one character. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

A week and a half had passed and Taylor was currently at her physical therapy appointment working on her leg. She enjoyed the feeling of not having to drag plaster around with her and now that she was walking properly she was happier. Especially with her district concert coming up.

After the appointment Taylor was driven to the school by Todd. The two hadn't really spoken much lately.

"You told Santana about us?"

"Yeah, just in case." Taylor said.

"She talked to me about it." Todd said.

"But Rachel has custody which means we don't have to hide it anymore." Taylor said as Todd nodded. "And I don't have to explain why some guy is glaring at my dates. I can say he's my brother and be over with it." Taylor smiled.

"I only want what's best for you." He said pulling up to the school. "Do you guys need help?" Todd asked and Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, I want to introduce my brother to my friends." Taylor smiled and they walked to the court yard where everything was being set up.

* * *

The day of the concert finally arrived and Rachel and Quinn walked hand in hand to the court yard where the crowd already gathered in large clusters.

"Do you know who is performing first?" Santana asked from behind them?"

"The bands in Taylor's school."

"Taylor's in a band?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah a school one. They have bands within the band class and choir class." Rachel answered. "Taylor explains it better." Rachel said as some people started to notice her as Rachel Berry the star of Spring Awakening.

Taylor was waking around in search of one person. She saw the crowd gather so Rachel had arrived. Todd was on his way. He wanted to bring a girl he met. Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Mike and Tina were also coming. Taylor was pretty nervous but she was on a mission. She had to get the girl or this whole thing was for nothing. Well not really, it did count as a grade in two classes.

Taylor was tapped on the shoulder and she turned to find her bass player.

"We're on after the first band." He informs her and she nods.

"They only have three songs in their set." He adds and Taylor nods.

"I'll be there."

"We know why you chose the songs you did Taylor and she'll be here, you know that." He tells her.

"Thank you for understanding." Taylor said and he hugged her.

"Us rainbow people have to stick together." Taylor laughed and hugged him back.

"Rainbow people?" Taylor asked and he shrugged.

"Fifteen minutes." He tells her and leaves.

Taylor continues to walk around and she hears the talk about Kurt's new line which could only mean that he and the others have arrived.

Taylor spots Melissa and sidles up clapping her hands down on her shoulders making her shout.

"Taylor!" Melissa punches her shoulder. "That wasn't funny!" She pouts but Taylor has the biggest grin on her face.

"It was a little funny."

"Maybe to you!" Melissa cried then cleared her throat. "You're talking to me." She points out.

"Yeah." Taylor shrugs.

"I thought you were avoiding me?"

"I was." Taylor answered and Melissa frowns. "But not because I didn't want to be around you, I have a surprise for you and I want you front and center when we perform." Taylor said.

"Why?"

"Part of the surprise." Taylor smiled.

"How many parts are we talking?" Melissa asked.

"How many it takes for you to see that I'm ready and willing to do anything and everything for one thing." Taylor said.

"And what would that be?" Melissa asked.

Taylor kissed her cheek. "Front and center."

Before Melissa could respond Taylor had disappeared into the crowd.

Taylor joined her band and grabbed her guitar.

"What song first?" her bass player, Chad, asked.

"We made a list." Taylor smirked and he smiled.

When they announced their band they ran on stage and Taylor saw Melissa in the front center spot. She smiled and nodded to the band. They began playing and Taylor began to sing.

_La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

Melissa looked straight into Taylor's eyes and found her staring back. The stage was two and a half feet off the ground so she had to look up while Taylor looked down.

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

Melissa wanted to scream 'Yes' but it would have to wait.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Rachel and Quinn smiled to each other and Beth made a face. She turned to her aunts and saw them kiss. She hated being single.

Melissa was holding in tears. Taylor was doing the one thing she never thought she would do. At least not in a very public setting. She was pouring out her heart in the lyrics.

_La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?_

Do you need me?

Melissa mouthed 'yes' and Taylor's face lit up with a megawatt smile.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Taylor took a deep breath and belted out the next note.

_Yeah - Oh.  
Oh._

Taylor didn't really think the next words applied to her and Melissa but it was part of the song.

_Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
You_

Melissa knew she didn't mean the last verse since they barely had any form of a romantic relationship.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Melissa wiped away the tears and continued to watch them play.

_La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)_

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

The crowd applauded them and there was whistling.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled. "This next song is called 'The Story of Us' and my friend Chad would like to dedicate it to that someone who missed their chance." Taylor smirked and the guys behind her smirked. Her key board player, Amy winked and Taylor switched the acoustic in her hands for the electric her lead guitar player Matt was holding. They exchanged a glance and they began playing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones._

Rachel and Quinn giggled and Brittany hugged Santana. Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and there was Blaine who said he was busy.

"You came!"

"Of course I did." He smiled hugging Kurt to him

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Melissa couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for the person this song was going out to.

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
Too many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls up I can't break through._

When Taylor said walls Styrofoam brick walls came up through trap doors in front of Chad, Matt and Greg the other guitar player.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, _Chad, Greg and Matt kicked down the walls._  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter_

Taylor took the mike off the stand and walked over to Amy putting an arm around her. Amy giggled and shoved her away with one hand. Taylor gave her a mock hurt look and Amy rolled her eyes. Taylor winked at Melissa and placed the mike back in the stand and began singing again.

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
You're doing your best to avoid me._

Chad walked up and they changed guitars while still playing the next few chords getting loud applause from the audience.

_I'm starting to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me._

Taylor placed the acoustic on the stand beside one of the amps and took the mike out of its stand.

_Oh,_

Taylor jumped off the stage.

_I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

Taylor threw her hand in the air and pointed upward as she belted out the next part.

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._ The band stopped playing after she sang 'quite' and let her voice echo through the speakers.

Taylor spun Melissa and continued to make her way through the crowd.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Taylor stopped in front of a blonde boy with green eyes and a scowl on his face aimed at Chad. She shoved him with her right hand while she kept a grip on the mike with her left when she sang 'tragedy.'

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like the careless,_

Taylor sang straight to his face.

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

He tried to swing at Taylor who ducked and headed back to the stage kissing Melissa's cheek on her way.

_The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight._

Chad and Greg lifted her back on stage.

_So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

Taylor threw her arm over Chad's shoulders as she sang the next verse.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

Taylor closed her eyes as she belted out the note.

_And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

Taylor was breathing heavily as the crowd clapped and whistled and screamed. But Taylor was focusing on her breathing. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and nothing else. Her vision faded for a second because the next thing she knew Amy was by her side supporting her but playing it off as a hug and motioned for Chad to help behind Taylor's back and Chad came up putting an arm around Taylor who was forcing out a smile.

"You ok?" Amy asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot that performing works me out." Taylor said and Amy chuckled.

"I have your inhaler in my pocket."

"I knew there was a reason I liked having you as a step sister." Taylor smirked.

Rachel and Melissa watched Taylor carefully. Both knew Taylor's other well kept secret. She had asthma. She was always so athletic but no one knew other than her coaches and parents. And Todd of course. She didn't want people to treat her differently. When her gym teachers told her she could sit out on some activities she said no and did them just as well as the other

"We have a four song set." Amy began. "Take the drums from Jason and he'll play keyboard while I sing." Amy said as they huddled and she handed Taylor the red inhaler.

"Ok." Jason agreed handing over the drum sticks to Taylor who took them with a smile.

"What song?" Greg asked.

"'She's so gone.'" Amy answered and Taylor nodded putting the inhaler to her mouth. After two puffs they patted Taylor on the back.

"You never did look after yourself."

"I was too busy looking after others." Taylor responded and Amy hugged her.

Amy was Todd's half sister and Taylor's age. They barely hung out till they learned Todd was Taylor's older brother. Even after they hung when they found time without letting it get around to Taylor's "dad" that she was in contact with Todd and his family. Or that Todd was Taylor's brother.

Amy was the spitting image of her mother. Honey blonde, blue eyes, athletic body. She was a swimmer.

They took their places and Taylor swiveled the stool a bit before giving them a thumbs up.

Amy began to sing.

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

Taylor remembers when Amy's mother still lived in New York and she lived with her. Amy was always at a crossroad. Todd pulled her away and since then Taylor's been looking after her.

_Broke away  
Learned to fly  
if you want her back gotta let her shine_

Taylor smiled and continued to play the drums.

_So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

Amy was singing for all those girls who are being who they aren't and whoever had to be who they weren't.

_Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

Taylor would be lying if she told you she could play this song easy. It was actually a challenge and she loved a challenge.

_Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

Amy began to dance around the stage and she turned to check on Taylor and saw her smiling and her focus on the drums in front of her.

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah_

Taylor was proud of her and she may not tell her enough but they were going to be living together soon so Amy would have to get used to being told things she didn't usually hear from her mother.

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)_

Todd beamed with pride at both of his younger sisters. He knew Taylor had a lot more plans up her sleeve. Has known since he handed the deed to the house over to Rachel. That house was a mansion and Taylor had that look in her eye. The one that told everyone she had a master plan.

_You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

Amy sat on Taylor's lap as she finished the song.

_So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone_

"Your girlfriend doesn't look to happy." Amy grinned and Taylor scowled shoving her off.

"She's going to be your in-law one day." Taylor smiled.

"Really?"

"I hope." Taylor said standing up and handing Jason back to drum sticks.

"Just do the last song." Amy said.

Taylor stepped up to the mike and smiled. "I hope this next song isn't too much of a flashback for my friend Rachel Berry." Taylor smirked as the intro to 'Need You Now' began to play.

Puck looked to Rachel and then they both looked at Quinn who glared at Taylor. Quinn didn't like it. Not the song, but the reminder that Rachel and Puck had sang the song together in Glee and looked lovey dovey to each other.

Taylor knew what she was doing. She knew this was irking Quinn. She could see it. She could also see Puck trying to look small while Santana smirked. Brittany shook her head and Beth was confused.

"Why's mom mad?"

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**The songs are; 'I love you' by Avril Lavinge, 'The Story of us' by Taylor Swift and 'She's so gone' from Lemonade mouth.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Melissa, Todd, Taylor, Amy and a few other OCs. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Come on Quinn, it was a joke." Rachel said as they stepped through the pent house door that evening after the concert.

"Still, I don't like it. That song reminded me of that time during junior year." Quinn grumbled.

"I love you, not Noah." Rachel said as Taylor and Beth retreated to Taylor's pent house to avoid getting dragged in.

"That wasn't funny by the way." Beth said once Taylor shut the front door.

"It was a joke. I didn't expect Quinn to get jealous." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"But you knew it was a topic mom didn't like." Beth said as Taylor shook her head.

"I didn't think she'd get butt hurt." Taylor said dropping onto the couch. "I forgot how amazing this thing feels." Taylor moaned.

* * *

"Quinn you are over reacting. Taylor was having some fun and she's a teenager, jokes sometimes don't seem that funny to others, you know that and I know that." Rachel said and Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry for high school. You know that, but still it hurt because the whole time they sang I kept seeing you and Puck." Quinn admitted.

Rachel pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I have Beth's permission." Rachel got down on one knee and Quinn gasped.

"Rach…" Rachel held up a hand cutting her off.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray, I have loved you for god knows how long and we wasted a long time in getting to know each other and I hope you let us get to know each other as we grow old together. Quinn will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Rachel pulled a velvet box out of her purse opening it showing Quinn the simple yet elegant ring.

"Yes!" Quinn shouted. She dragged Rachel up and kissed her hard and deep.

* * *

"I take it Rachel asked her?" Taylor asked as Beth nodded.

Rachel had asked Beth and Taylor if they were ok with it during the concert while Brittany and Santana distracted Quinn.

"Yeah."

"So we are moving into the house sooner than I thought." Taylor mused changing the channel.

"Who all is staying in that house anyway?" Beth asked.

"You, me, Rachel, Quinn, Todd and Amy and if they want Brittany and Santana, lord knows we have the room in that giant house." Taylor said.

Beth shrugged. "I'm sure they'll move in." Beth said leaning into Taylor. "Did you talk to Melissa at all since the concert?" Beth asked as Taylor shook her head.

"She bolted after our set." Taylor said wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders.

"Do you know why?" Beth yawned.

"No. But I hope to talk to her soon." Taylor said.

* * *

Taylor had to call Todd for a ride and since Amy was now living with Todd it was becoming a normal thing to see her in the mornings.

"Hey, have you talked to Melissa?" Todd asked as Taylor shook her head.

"Not yet, I hope to talk to her at school." Taylor said as she shut the door once Beth was in the car.

"I hope you two sort it out." Amy said from the front seat.

When they arrived to school Melissa was waiting by the front gates.

"We'll leave you alone." Amy said taking Beth with her behind the pillar where Melissa was waiting. Taylor rolled her eyes. They would be snoops.

"Hey." Taylor smiled.

Melissa responded physically. She grabbed Taylor by her jacket and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

"I'm still pissed with you." Melissa said a minute later when she pulled away.

"Why is that?" Taylor asked.

"You were my first time Taylor." Melissa said kissing her one last time before walking off.

"What did she mean by that?" Amy asked stepping out from behind the pillar.

Beth just shrugged and looked over at Taylor who was frozen in shock. "I think she remembers though." Beth pointed to Taylor who shook herself out of her shock and chase after Melissa.

"I think so."

"Melissa!" Taylor called catching up to her. "Why?" Taylor gasped out and Melissa pulled them into the janitor's closet.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you hate me for what I did?" Taylor asked out of breath. Yeah over working a performance then running the next day was a bad idea.

"Because even though the way it happened sucked I wanted you to be my first." Melissa answered. "Besides, for a drunk you were pretty gentle." Melissa said as Taylor gaped at her in shock.

"That's beside the point. I shouldn't have pushed you and I shouldn't have done that wasted." Taylor said and Melissa kissed her deeply.

"I love you." Melissa said. "No matter the way; I wanted it and I don't think I would have been able to go through with it if you weren't drunk." Taylor looked at her confused so Melissa explained. "I was scared and since you were drunk and wouldn't remember I felt better but then I hated it. I loved being with you I fell in love with you years ago, it wasn't till the summer when I decided to acknowledge it." Melissa said.

"I love you too." Taylor said and Melissa beamed kissing her deeply. The bell rang and Taylor scoffed. "I usually would go to class, but do you want to get out of here?" Taylor asked as Melissa smiled and nodded.

So when they were sure they were in the clear they ran out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

Two months later they were all moved back into the house. Melissa helped out and so did Puck and the others. Taylor found it nice to be home and only a few blocks from Melissa. Todd took his old room and Taylor claimed hers. Amy got her own beside Todd, Brittany and Santana got their own room and so did Beth. Rachel and Quinn were taking the master room.

They threw a house warming party but while the others were downstairs Taylor and Melissa were having their own house warming in Taylor's room.

"Hey, where's Taylor?" Rachel asked Todd who shrugged.

"Big house, she's probably in her room." Todd said as Rachel nodded and headed for the stairs leading to the side of the house Taylor's room was located. She was still amazed at how big the house was. She preferred to call it a mansion.

Rachel knocked once before opening the door. "Holy Sweet Barbra!" Rachel shrieked causing some of the others to come see what was wrong.

"Oh crap!" Todd shouted covering his eyes.

"What?" Beth asked and Quinn quickly covered her eyes.

Taylor and Melissa were covering their naked bodies with the sheets while both were flushed a deep red.

"Now they're the mini me and B." Santana laughed referring to when Quinn walked in on them.

"Can you guys leave?" Taylor asked motioning for them to go away.

"Gladly." Todd said muttering about not being able to un-see things.

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**Poor them. lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Melissa, Todd, Taylor, Amy and a few other OCs. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

A week had passed since the incident in Taylor's room. Rachel and Quinn made it point not to enter any room without knocking now and Beth was still a bit confused but shrugged it off. Rachel was also having a hard time looking them in the eye.

Like right now during breakfast. Rachel's eyes were trained on the coffee mug and Taylor was glaring at her while shoveling down cereal.

"You know it's not that hard to look at someone." Taylor grumbled.

"It's hard ok?" Rachel said looking at her but not in the eye. "I see the innocent little twelve year old."

"Wow…" Taylor drawled placing her bowl into the sink. "You two ready to go?" Taylor asked Todd and Amy who nodded.

When they arrived at school Taylor kissed Melissa softly.

"Hey." Taylor smiled.

"Hey, Rachel still not looking you in the eye?" Melissa asked taking her hand as they walked Beth to her class.

"Yep, says she still thinks of me as a twelve year old when she's been there for most of my infidelities." Taylor sighed.

"Infidelities?' Amy asked and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"She hates talking about it but I've drank, smoked, ditched, and the list goes on." Taylor says using hand motions.

"Unfortunately there is more." Melissa said rolling her eyes taking Taylor's hand. "But those days are over." She smiled kissing Taylor's hand.

* * *

"When's the wedding?" Brittany asked Rachel once Santana and Quinn had headed off to work.

"We haven't decided, she's talked to her mother and I've called my parents. Her sister is pushing for her to get a date." Rachel sighed.

"When do you want it?"

"Thanksgiving is next week and I would love to go visit but Taylor's life seems to be calming down for once." Rachel groaned.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked reaching across the table grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I want Taylor to be happy, I want to marry Quinn as fast as I possibly can even if it means going to Vegas. I need her and I can't let her or Beth out of my life. I want to not be alone." Rachel whispered the last part.

Brittany squeezed her hand once. "You aren't alone Rach, you have me, Taylor, Quinn, Beth, Todd, San, Amy and Melissa. I told you before you aren't alone." Brittany smiled and Rachel returned it.

"I know." Rachel looked at the clock.

"When do you have to get to the theater?" Brittany asked.

"Noon." Rachel answered standing up. "I should go get ready." She headed up the stairs and Brittany frowned.

"I didn't know she felt that way." Quinn murmured stepping out from behind the wall.

"She keeps it inside. Rachel may be an adult now but she still has part of her high school self. The scared one." Brittany said. "The insecure one." She added and Quinn nodded.

Quinn headed back to work and once in her office she opened her internet browser and purchased four tickets to Connecticut. She called Brittany who cheered and purchased tickets for herself and told Todd of their plans once he got back from dropping off the girls. He bought tickets for himself, Amy and Melissa to surprise her.

Quinn called her sister and mother then the Berrys and Shelby who would all meet them in Connecticut

* * *

**Review please. =D**

**The next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Melissa, Todd, Taylor, Amy and a few other OCs. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Quinn had them all packed by the time Rachel and the others got home from school or work. Even though gay marriage was now legal in New York Quinn wanted to surprise Rachel with an on the spot thing. She knew Rachel would be angry but it was worth it.

She went to the bridal shop with Brittany who picked out the most gorgeous dress Quinn had ever seen for Rachel. They then got her one and started making calls to a wedding service in Connecticut who got them an outside wedding at a country club.

The scenery was beautiful and even Brittany thought so.

The wedding was in four days which meant everything was going fast but the country club said they could do it. Especially since Quinn said she'd pay double for it to be on short notice like this.

When Taylor got home that day Quinn pulled her aside and told her about her plans. Taylor hugged her and congratulated her. But also said she wasn't going to get in the way if Rachel decided to hit her on their wedding day.

Quinn laughed and said not to worry about it.

"How are you going to tell her we're going to Connecticut?" Taylor asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Scavenger hunt." Taylor said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you change your flight to Connecticut with the others and I'll stay with Rachel making sure she doesn't get lost or whatever and at the end she will be at the chapel for the wedding. She will cry so expect happy tears." Taylor said and Quinn hugged her.

"That is an amazing plan." Quinn ran off to change the flights.

"I should watch out for you." Santana chuckled walking in.

"Really? Why is that?" Taylor asked feigning innocence.

"You really do remind me of me. You scheme just as much as I do." Santana smiled.

Taylor shrugged. "You might want to go finish packing." Taylor said waling to her room.

* * *

When Rachel came home to an empty house the next day she knew something was up. "Quinn? Taylor? Beth?" she furrowed her brow at the silence. "Brittany?" Rachel tensed at the possibility. "Santana I swear to Barbra that if you jump out at me or if you have some kind of prank planned I will kick you out!" Rachel called jumping at the sound of laughter behind her.

"Not Santana, Rach." Taylor laughed. "They all went out." Taylor said.

"Every one of them?" Rachel asked as Taylor nodded.

"Quinn left you a note though. Night." Taylor said handing Rachel the note and heading to her room.

Rachel opened the note and read it.

'Rachel, don't worry about me or the others, we're fine. Get some sleep. Taylor will explain more in the morning. I called into the theater and you have the next three days off. Love, Quinn.'

Rachel glared at the paper and stormed up to Taylor's room only to find the door locked. She slammed her fist into it.

"Taylor! Get out here!" the only response she got was music blaring out from the speakers in the room. "ARGH!" Rachel stomped to her room and slammed her door shut.

Melissa climbed through the window with a smile as Taylor turned the stereo down.

"I really hope the window doesn't become a habit." Taylor smiled kissing her softly.

"It won't." Melissa said kissing her deeply.

"What's got you so happy?" Taylor asked resting her hands on Melissa's hips.

"I don't know. The wedding is coming up and they always make me happy." Melissa shrugged resting her arms on Taylor's shoulder linking her hands together behind Taylor's neck.

"Well, we have time before we have to start planning." Taylor said and Melissa froze.

"You want to marry me?" Melissa asked.

Taylor nodded. "I love you and I honestly believe that we'll last. I believe we're soulmates."

"Like Brittany and Santana?" Melissa asked as Taylor nodded.

"Yes and I don't want to end up like them."

"They're happy and together." Melissa put in.

"Yeah, but how long did it take for them to get here?" Taylor asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You have a point." Melissa cringed. "Keep playing your cards right and I'm sure we'll have that wedding in no time."

"Am I playing my cards right by making love to you right now?" Taylor asked and Melissa beamed.

"Well look at that, a royal flush." Melissa beamed crashing their lips together.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Melissa, Todd, Taylor, Amy and a few other OCs. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

The next morning Rachel was banging on Taylor's door.

"Go away!" Taylor's voice was muffled through the door.

"Taylor if you don't get up and explain I will break this door down." Rachel warned as she heard a whine of protest. "And make sure you are clothed!" Rachel yelled.

Taylor looked at the clock as she pulled boxers and a sweater on. She opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up after your exercise regime?"

"I made use of that gym Todd put it. Now what do you need to explain?" Rachel asked as Taylor yawned.

"We're going to meet the others at the end of this scavenger hunt." Taylor said grabbing a sheet of paper off her desk and handed it to her.

"Where does this lead?" Rachel asked.

"You will find out. But we start at noon." Taylor said shutting the door and locking it.

Rachel let out a cry of frustration and stormed off.

Taylor took the boxers and sweater off and climbed back into bed next to Melissa who cuddled into her side.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." Taylor whispered kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Noon finally came around and Taylor and Melissa were getting dressed.

"I swear to god I'm not going to walk right today." Taylor groaned as Melissa smirked and walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"And why is that?" Melissa husked and Taylor groaned.

"No more till this weekend." Taylor whined. "I swear I pulled a muscle in there." Taylor pouted pulling away from Taylor and limping over to the bed where she sat and proceeded to pull her pants on.

"You poor baby." Melissa smirked kissing the pout away.

"More like my poor leg. No more sharing showers for a week." Taylor swore and Melissa shrugged.

"I can do that. I have more time outside of the shower anyway." Melissa winked and Taylor groaned.

"Are you dressed?" Rachel asked knocking on the door.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled her cardigan on over her purple tank top. "Yeah." She called and Rachel walked in.

"Hello Melissa." She smiled then glared at Taylor. "Let's go."

"See, it isn't hard to look me in the eye." Taylor smirked and Rachel scowled.

"Hurry up."

"She seems mad." Melissa teased and Taylor frowned.

"Hush up and hurry your sweet ass." Taylor said rolling her eyes and making her way out of the room.

Melissa shook her head in amusement. She loved teasing Taylor.

* * *

After getting on the plane Taylor made sure Melissa was sat between her and Rachel. Melissa frowned but did so. Rachel was glaring and asking incessant questions and most repeatedly. Once the pilot announced they could now use electronics in airplane mode Taylor whipped out her iPod and turned the volume up to where she couldn't hear Rachel at all and closed her eyes.

When they landed Taylor called Quinn and sent the Berry men and Shelby to pick them up.

"Daddy, dad, mom!" Rachel cried hugging the three.

"Hi, Hiram, Leroy." Taylor smiled hugging them. "Nice to see you again Shelby." Taylor said hugging her.

"I hear you're our granddaughter now?" Shelby asked as Taylor nodded.

"And who is this?" Leroy asked motioning to Melissa.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Melissa." Taylor beamed and Hiram and Leroy hugged her.

"Welcome to the family. Rachel told us about you. Good to see you two worked it out." Hiram said.

"When's the wedding?" Leroy asked and Shelby scowled.

"They are too young!"

"As you can see Shelby is the voice of reason." Taylor pointed out and Melissa giggled.

"I like them." She gave Taylor a look. "When is our wedding?" Melissa asked and Taylor paled.

"We have till senior year to start planning." Taylor gulped. "Onwards to the next scavenger stop." Taylor announced loading their bags into the van and getting in quickly.

Leroy, Hiram and Rachel laughed with Melissa while Shelby shook her head and got in the van.

"You will fit right in Melissa." Hiram said patting her shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel Taylor announced that she was going for a walk and ran off. Melissa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just let her go." Leroy chuckled as they grabbed the bags and got them settled in.

Once they were settled in there was a knock on the door and Shelby opened it.

"Hello Kurt, you're here for Rachel I presume?" Shelby asked as Kurt nodded and stepped in.

"Where is the diva?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Fuming. She doesn't like this scavenger hunt thing. Apparently Taylor is having fun keeping things from her that she made it obvious that she is keeping something from her and Rachel is going out of her mind trying to find out what that thing is." Shelby sighed then frowned. "I just sounded like her huh?"

"Unfortunately so Shelby but I shall get her off your hands and we will have a great night on the town." Kurt beamed walking into Rachel's room.

Shelby chuckled as she heard Kurt ordering Rachel around and five minutes later they were on their way out.

"Bye Shelby." Kurt waved.

"Be safe!" She called and Kurt sent a wink over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "And where is Quinn?" she demanded.

"You'll get to Quinn very shortly Rachel." Kurt grinned as he brought her into a coffee shop.

"Are you Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry?" one of the workers asked and both nodded. "I was told to give this to you." He said handing Rachel a box and her favorite coffee.

"What is this?" Rachel asked as the worker left.

"Open it and see." Kurt beamed.

Rachel opened the box and gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Oh my god it is." Kurt gushed. He hadn't seen the dress yet. He took Brittany's word for it. "Look a note." He took it and read it out loud. "Can you keep up? Look out the window." He raised an eyebrow and they looked out the window.

Tina and Mike waved happily at the two. They motioned for them to follow and danced off together.

Rachel covered the dress and got up grabbing her coffee. She and Kurt started following Tina and Mike.

When they stopped they came across a park and under one of the trees was Quinn on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket beside her.

"Hi Quinn!" Tina said taking the box from Rachel. She handed it to Kurt. "Take it to her hotel please." She said.

"We'll be the entertainment for the night." Mike smiled as he hit play on a stereo and took Tina's hand.

"What is all this?"

"The build-up. The day after tomorrow is when the fireworks start." Quinn grinned pulling out two plates. "I made vegan pasta with the help of Taylor who wrote down the directions so even Brittany would understand them." Quinn said.

Rachel giggled. "She drew you little diagrams?"

"Yeah." Quinn blushed and Rachel sat down and leaned over kissing Quinn softly. "Thank you for this. I love it. I love you." Rachel said lovingly.

"Just remember that come the day after tomorrow." Quinn said and Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "You might love it or hate it." Quinn said.

They finished dinner and danced with Mike and Tina for a bit before cleaning up and Quinn dropped her off at her hotel.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Quinn smiled.

"I won't see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded kissing her softly.

"But the day after tomorrow and you can see me for forever if you like." Quinn said kissing her again. Deeply this time.

Rachel said her goodbye to Quinn and walked into her hotel room to find Melissa and Taylor curled up together on the couch. The TV was playing softly and Rachel turned to see 'The Nanny' was on. She smiled softly and pulled the comforter off the second bed and covered them with it.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and showered. She got into her pajamas and got into bed.

She had no idea how she was going to survive a whole day without seeing Quinn.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Melissa, Todd, Taylor, Amy and a few other OCs. The songs are not mine and Glee is not mine.**

**So...enjoy. =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Quinn couldn't believe that she was agreeing to this.

Mike, Blaine, Puck, Sam and Santana were taking her out to a club for her bachelor party. Santana decreed that one of them had to be the bachelor and the bachelorette.

Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany were going to take Rachel out later tonight as well.

Quinn was going to spend the day with Beth and Rachel was going to spend the day with her family. Judy was due in later that morning so she as getting ready to go pick her up. Even her sister was arriving soon. She decided to drive much to her husband's chagrin.

* * *

"AHH!"

Taylor rolled off the couch and hit the floor. "What the hell?" Taylor jumped to her feet while Taylor and Melissa laughed their asses off with Shelby and the Berry men.

"We thought it would be funny."

"If I didn't love you all so much…" Taylor trailed off and headed for the bathroom.

"Aww, Taylor…" Melissa went to follow but stopped when Taylor turned around and glared at her before shutting the bathroom door. "Yep, she's mad." Melissa laughed.

"I hardly see how you find it funny." Leroy said.

"Because she can stay mad at you guys, but I'm her girlfriend and she's whipped." Melissa smirked.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah?" Melissa called over her shoulder.

"Can you hand me my backpack?" Taylor asked as Melissa gathered the backpack up and headed to the bathroom door. "Thanks sweetie." Taylor said grabbing the bag and kissing her on the cheek. "Oh and can you run and get me some of my favorite donuts down the street at that nice looking donut shop?"

"I'll be right back." Melissa says walking out of the hotel room.

Once the door was shut and they waited for ten seconds they all burst out laughing.

Taylor made a whipping noise as she shut the bathroom door and started her shower.

"They have each other whipped." Shelby sighed shaking her head.

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this." Quinn groaned as they walked into the club.

"Suck it up Fabray, we are going to have fun!" Santana shouted over the loud music.

"Live a little Quinn!" Puck shouted going straight for the bar.

"Does Rachel know what tomorrow is?" Sam asked and Quinn shook her head.

"No. She will when she gets there though. I fear for Taylor's life though." Quinn said.

"Why?" Sam chuckled.

"Because Rachel can overreact. You know that."

"Yes, but I doubt she will harm the life of her child." Sam said and Quinn shrugged one shoulder.

"True, she might kill me afterwards though."

"She'll probably be too happy to speak." Sam laughed.

"Maybe. Taylor told me it happened once and we are hoping it happens tomorrow."

"You're close with Taylor?"

"You know we are Sam. Taylor has threatened me on more than one occasion about not marrying Rachel. I had second thoughts about this and Taylor threw a dishrag at me." Sam raised an eyebrow. "While it was wet."

"That must have felt like a slap to the face."

"It hit my shoulder."

"Good." Sam chuckled.

"Come on Q!" Santana shouted pulling Quinn onto the dance floor.

"Oh no!" Quinn said as Sam started laughing. "You're coming too." She grabbed him by the arm and tugged.

Sam laughed but allowed himself to be dragged along.

* * *

"I don't know about this guys." Rachel said and Kurt shook his head.

"Nonsense! Kurt shouted. "A girl must go to a strip club at least once in her life."

"Yeah and Q won't mind." Brittany smiled.

"I really don't think she will."

"She will." Kurt, Tina and Brittany beamed. Brittany and Kurt linked arms with her and carried her into the strip club.

"It's a male and female strip club." Kurt beamed.

"Obviously." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Just try and enjoy it." Tina smiled staring at a guy with great abs.

Brittany held out a tray of drinks and Rachel had to think when Brittany left their sides. "Drink up!" She smiled and Rachel frowned but took the drink anyway. She was sure it was the only thing that would help her get through the night.

* * *

"Got any twos?" Beth asked in a monotone.

"Go fish." Melissa replied in the same tone.

"Alright, the parents are out and we're playing go fish?" Taylor asked standing. "Screw this. Follow me." Taylor said grabbing her jacket.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked.

"I had a friend look into the underground here." Taylor grinned opening the hotel door to find Amy and Todd about to knock.

"You got bored too?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

"We just got here." Todd said as Taylor nodded.

"Your friend find any good places?" Amy asked as they shut the hotel door.

"He sure did." Taylor smiled taking Melissa's hand in her own intertwining their fingers.

"What time do we have to be back?" Todd asked pulling out his car keys as they stepped into the elevator.

Taylor checked her watch. It was nine fifteen. "Midnight."

"Alright." He smiled.

They stepped out of the elevator to find Shelby waiting and tapping her foot, arms crossed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Taylor said simply.

"Where?"

"A friend has family out here." Todd answered.

"If you guys are going someplace better than here count us in." Shelby said.

"Us?" Melissa asked as Hiram and Leroy walked up with Judy and Quinn's sister Frannie.

"You got to be kidding me." Beth groaned.

"Now young lady, we can tell your mother exactly where you are going or you can suck it up and enjoy the time supervised." Judy said.

"Yes Grandma." Beth frowned looking down.

* * *

It was half past two when Melissa and Taylor were walking back into the hotel room with Hiram, Leroy and Shelby.

Shelby was motioning for them to keep quiet as they shut the door.

The light snapped on and Rachel was standing there in pajamas and her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"She looks just like you." Taylor whispered to Shelby.

"I know, it's scary." Shelby said.

"Well?" Rachel demanded.

"We were bored." Leroy said feeling like a child.

"I can understand the girls doing something like this but you three are adults! You should have had these kids home on time and what is this?" Rachel asked holding up a sheet of paper.

Taylor looked at it for a minute. "Oh, the next clue. It's where we're going tomorrow." Taylor said.

Rachel huffed. "Well, off to bed all of you!"

They all hung their heads and headed to their rooms.

"Wait. We're the adults!" Hiram cried and a glare from Rachel sent him on his way.

Rachel beamed with pride once all the room doors had shut and headed to her own.

* * *

**Review please. =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter finally.**

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer can be found in previous chapters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

Taylor was in the living room watching TV with Melissa, Leroy, Hiram and Shelby when Rachel woke up the next morning.

"Where were you all last night?" Rachel asked.

"Ok, we are the parents." Hiram said.

"You had my teenaged daughter out past one." Rachel pointed out.

"WE went to an underground club." Taylor answered and Melissa looked at her like she was crazy. "It was completely sober. Judy wouldn't let us drink and we played cards the whole night." Taylor said.

Rachel looked to her parents who nodded. "Very well." She turned to Taylor and held up the note. "Now explain this cryptic crap to me please."

"You have to follow us." Melissa smiles as they all stand. Melissa leaves the room and grabs the box with the dress in it. "And you'll need this."

Hiram opens the door and they all head out meeting Amy and Todd on the ground floor. Todd takes the package and leads them out to his car where, Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and Melissa get in.

"We're walking." Amy smiles as Taylor waves and Todd drives off.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at a hair dresser.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked as Taylor dragged her inside.

Amy walked to the counter.

"Hi. Rachel Berry at ten." She smiles and the lady leads them to a chair.

"We'll be over there." Taylor points to the chairs by the window.

They sit down and Rachel is wondering what is going on.

"I have no idea why I'm here." Rachel grumbles.

"Don't worry, they already paid and arranged for what style you'll be sporting today." The lady says and Rachel casts a glare at the two.

"Oh yeah, she's mad. I can't wait to see her face at the wedding." Taylor says and Amy giggles.

"So. How are things really going with Melissa?" Amy asks.

"Everything is good. No problems. We've had enough so we are glad for the smooth sailing. I do plan on marrying her though." Taylor smiles and Amy drops her jaw.

"No way!"

"I do." Taylor smiles.

"What song are you singing at the wedding?"

"I'm not. Puck is supposed to be singing it though. Quinn says she wants me to give a speech." Taylor scowled. "I hate making speeches."

"You didn't write it down?" Amy laughs.

"I've barely even thought one up yet." Taylor scoffs and Amy shakes her head in disbelief.

"You are something else Taylor." She chuckles.

"Maybe I should start now." Taylor pulls out her phone and opens office mobile.

"You're serious?" Amy asks and Taylor gives her a 'what do you think' look. Amy shakes her head again and sighs. "You are seriously unbelievable. What if this was your wedding?"

"Then I would have something written up." Taylor answers and Amy sighs. She gives up.

"You're impossible."

"You love me." Taylor grins as she turns back to her phone.

* * *

Their next stop was a jewelers.

"Hi. Pick up for Fabray please." Taylor smiles politely to the clerk who nods and smiles back going to get the order.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." Taylor takes the bag and goes to Rachel who is looking around. "Put these on." Taylor says and Rachel puts her hands on her hips giving Taylor a look. "Please?" Taylor shrinks back.

Rachel takes the bag and pulls out the boxes. She opens the small one and gasps. "These are gorgeous."

"Quinn picked them out." Amy smiles as Rachel puts them on.

"I'll help you with this one." Taylor says opening the other one and Rachel gasps again. It was a beautiful necklace with three diamonds on each side with a gold star pendant in the middle with a diamond in the middle.

"This is too much."

"If you think this is too much just wait." Taylor says and Amy smacks her shoulder. "Ow! I'm telling Todd!"

"Baby." Amy glares.

* * *

"Where are we going and why do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Rachel asks.

Taylor pulls her through all the open doors until they get to the one room where everything was waiting.

"You can open them know."

Rachel gasps. "What is this?"

"Just put the dress and shoes on Rachel. You're going to love this. Try not to cry though." Kurt says coming up to her holding the dress.

* * *

After getting her make up done and getting her into the dress Kurt clapped as Shelby walked in with Leroy.

"You ready?" Leroy asks and Kurt nods.

"Yes she is."

Leroy holds his arm out to Rachel and she takes it as Shelby hugs her.

"Let's go people." Santana says walking in. "Rapido!" She yells clapping.

"We're coming." Kurt says as they all walk out leaving Rachel with Leroy and Shelby.

Leroy and Shelby lead Rachel to two closed doors and Shelby hands Rachel the bouquet in her hand.

"I am proud of you." Shelby whispers hugging Rachel one last time before slipping through the doors without letting Rachel get a glimpse at what was beyond them.

"Dad, what is going on?" Rachel asks.

"You'll see."

Leroy smiles dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.

The double doors open and Rachel gasps.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last. Review please. :)**

**I also know that this is not my best work and I hope the next chapter is better.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the last chapter finally.**

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer can be found in previous chapters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Rachel looked around the yard and felt the tears prick her eyes. Quinn was standing at the end of the isle wearing a beautiful dress and Beth stood beside her from behind Santana. Taylor stood on the other side of the alter with Brittany in front of her. Sam stood behind Beth and Puck was behind Taylor. Their friends were in the seats arranged to be pews and garlands decorated the top of the tent in an intricate designed.

She wiped a tear away as she and her dad reached the alter. She smiled but ended up letting out a laugh as she wiped more tears away and Quinn smiled.

* * *

The priest smiled and began the usual speech.

"Who give this woman to this woman?" He asked motioning first to Rachel then to Quinn.

"That would be us." Hiram said as Leroy, Taylor, Puck and Shelby grin and nod.

"And who gives this woman to this woman?" He asks motioning to Quinn and then Rachel.

"We do." Judy said and Frannie nodded.

It finally got to.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was not a dry eye.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife."

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn crashing their lips together while Quinn smiled and reciprocated the kiss wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and picking her up and spinning her.

* * *

They were sat at the tables in the reception area to the side when Puck stepped up to the mike with Taylor going to the piano and adjusting the mike set up over the keys.

"This song is for Rachel from Quinn. I hope you all enjoy."

Quinn held her hand out to Rachel and led her to the deserted dance floor as the music began.

(**Puck**/_Taylor_/**_Both_**)

**Never alone  
when your hope has been broken  
and the fear is unspoken but true  
never alone**

Quinn mouths the words to Rachel as they sway.

_Like a dream in a child  
or a childish dream in you  
I'll do anything that I can do  
to show you my love and comfort you_

Rachel buries her face in Quinn's neck and lets the tears fall.

**_When you can't seem to find your way home  
and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own  
I will stand as your light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
so you're never alone_**

The words are true. Rachel is never going to be alone again. She has a family. A huge family in a huge house. They aren't going to let her go through anything alone.

**never alone  
like a tear in the ocean  
or a star on a clear winter night  
never alone  
when the courage you needed  
has been all but defeated in you**

"I'll always be here Rachel." Quinn whispered as Rachel shook with sobs. "No matter what, I will listen and I will help you and I promise never to get angry without knowing the full story. I will side with you and I will never leave your side." Quinn vowed.

_I'll do anything that I can do  
to show you my love and comfort you  
_  
**_when you can't seem to find your way home  
and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own  
I will stand as your light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
so your never alone_**

Melissa walked over and sat beside Taylor at the piano and placed a hand on Taylor's thigh. Taylor beamed at her and kissed her cheek as she continued playing.

**never alone**  
_never alone_  
**_never alone_**

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her cheek. Santana turns in the embrace and kisses her soundly.

**when you can't seem to find your way home  
**_and when life gets too hard  
to face on your own_  
**I will stand as your light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
**_I will walk with you_  
**_I will walk with you  
so your never alone_**

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

They sealed it with a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**Review please. :)**


End file.
